Chrono Crusade: Joshua's Crusade
by Pippin15
Summary: Spoiler 2 years have passed since the fall of Aion and Joshua is faced with the memories he cannot recall. A familiar bird appears to him with a dreadful message about the remaing two appostles. Can Joshua Avenge his lost memories and defeat Aion for good
1. The 30's

Hello : ) just a few things I wanted to say. This is based on the series Chrono Crusade, not the Manga. That means some things will be completely different. This also takes place after what happened at the end of the series, but 2 years after the incident with Aion. Not at the very end when you see Ewan walking through the crowds in the 80's ooookkkk just wanted to clear that up so there is not utter confusion I hope you enjoy

Pippin15

_The roaring twenties; the time in which we still dwell in; a questionable time at this very moment. Everything seems calm and collect, although I still question its stability. Two years have passed since the fall of Aion. Although this had ended his disastrous dream, it is still the beginning of what horrible things have yet to come. It is almost hopeless to prevent the terrible things foreseen in the future, but we must accept what is to come. _

"Yes, I understand…no…I know….bye." Ewan Remington hung up the phone, as he crossed his legs, sitting on the couch and looking out the window. Sister Kate would not leave him alone. She refused to just let him leave the order without a reason, and he didn't have one…well, at least not one she would want to here.

Ewan scratched his head full of shoulder length blonde hair, and sighed. He would have thought conflicts such as these would die down by now, but he had appeared to be wrong…very wrong. And what's worse, he finds himself giving help he knew he shouldn't be giving. Not if he was to receive the distance he wanted between him and the order. Perhaps not wanted…no, he didn't want much distance at all. He just felt it was appropriate for the position he was in.

The ex-angel smiled. He could here Sister Naomi chatting with Joshua in the other room. That young man now the age of 18 has come far for a grown teen with the heart of a 12 year old. It hurts Ewan to think about the fact that he has not remembered anything, and that he had a sister who loved him very much, and died for him, only to be forgotten by him.

Although it did not seem right, the order as well as Ewan agreed not to tell Joshua what had happened. He would have to figure it out on his own, and when the time comes, Ewan would sit him down and explain everything.

"Wow Joshua you have come a long way with that novel!" Sister Naomi said with great enthusiasm, a kind smile spreading across her face.

"Hey you really think so?" Joshua asked looking up from his typewriter.

"Of course! You started about two years ago and you haven't given up on it at all. When ever I come here you're sitting there typing, drawing, or taking walks trying to get more ideas for the story." She said, her bright green eyes arching with her smile.

"Well, I just always felt that I could relate to the adventures and characters in the story…I just wish I could go on the adventures they have." Joshua frowned. "Maybe when I get older Ewan will let me go exploring!...oh and you could come too Naomi." Joshua said with a smile.

"Thank you, I would like that." Sister Naomi said fixing the habit on her head. "I'll be right back I'm going to go speak with him right now." She said. She left the kitchen and went into the living room where she found him staring out the window.

"Excuse me?" She asked walking in.

"Oh, hello Sister Naomi. Thank you again for keeping an eye on Joshua while I ran those errands." He said sitting up on the seat.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I like Joshua, he's a nice guy…um…kid…um….listen…I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Tell Sister Kate it is not going to happen." Ewan replied cutting the sister off.

"Well she does have a reason for this…and it's a good one. You have to admit…"

"It is too dangerous."

"We all know it would be risking the chance of Joshua remembering everything, but it would be necessary if…"

"No…he wouldn't be able to handle everything…and he's only twelve."

"Sir…six years ago, you wanted Joshua to join the order…you had faith in him…you had faith in everyone…where did it go?...I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Naomi Walked out of the room. She waved Joshua good bye and he returned the gesture. She stepped outside and looked up at the night sky. She walked to her model T car, and slid in. Driving away, she looked back at the house, shaking her head. "What are you so cautious about Father?" She asked silently to herself.

"Hey Ewan…I'm going to go to bed now." Joshua said walking into the living room.

"Ok Joshua…that actually sounds like s good idea." He replied.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you had a rough day." Joshua said with a joking smile.

"A little bit." Ewan replied getting up from the couch. "Oh well, tomorrow is another day."

Azmaria stepped back from the ashy remains of a demon on the wet pavement. Luckily there were no innocent witnesses to this assignment. That was the toughest thing. Saying a silent prayer for the sinner, Azmaria turned to walk back to her auto mobile, placing her gun in her holster on the side of her hip.

The Apprentice to the Militia couldn't help but to think of Rosette and Chrono every assignment she went on. She was so used to those two by her side, and used to the fact that when ever she lost hope, those two would always be there to reassure her she had no reason to, and that everything would be ok.

Azmaria knew even though they weren't there in person, they were always with her in spirit, everywhere she went, on every mission. She even wore a locket with their pictures on either side of the clasp.

"Hello? Yes Azmaria here. Yes, it went well. There were no witnesses. Right away." Azmaria hung up the Phone. Ever since she became an Apprentice to the Militia, she has received even more difficult assignments, and these were just practice assignments to get her ready for what may come.

"Something will come…" Azmaria said to herself as she drove away. "I could feel it."

_Hello, Sister Azmaria here! That raps up the first chapter of Chrono Crusade: Joshua's Crusade, but be sure to stay tuned for the second! That's when I find out interesting news from a sinner on my next assignment! Uh Oh, I hope it doesn't make Sister Kate stressed than she already is! _

_Join us next time for the second chapter! **Sinner's Message**! I hope it's a happy one…_


	2. Sinners Message

Joshua sat leaning in his seat at the kitchen table. His head was hanging over the back of the chair, and his mouth was slightly opened as he concentrated on his balancing act. He brought his left hand up, and ran it through his light blonde hair, at the same time kicking his foot a little further out from the table, losing his balance.

"WHOA!" Joshua yelled as he fell backward onto the floor. He landed on his back still sitting in the chair. Ewan ran into the room with a concerned look on his face.

"What was all the racket?" He asked looking around, then spotting Joshua on the floor. "Are you alright Joshua?" He asked.

"I'm jake." He said with an embraced smile, rolling off the tipped chair and sitting up rubbing his head. "Heh heh…" He gave Ewan another reassuring smile.

Ewan looked to the table where the typewriter sat, and next to it, a great big pile of typed paper. "Well now, Sister Naomi was right. You have gotten very far." He commented while helping Joshua up.

"Yeah, I have over 2000 pages and I'm no where near done. I really hope you like it when I am. I want to publish it and everything. I drew more pictures too. Unfortunately right now I have no idea what to type…I think I'll go for a walk." Joshua said grabbing his spring jacket.

"Alright, just don't go too far. I'm going to be making dinner soon." Ewan called to him as Joshua headed out.

* * *

Sister Naomi washed the hallways floor with a mop, every once and a while stopping to talk to other sisters, as well as scolding the elder for looking at her bottom. Being an exorcist was hard work. And she wasn't even considering the assignments. She was thinking about all the chores she had all around headquarters.

Whipping her brow, Naomi removed her habit, revealing short brown hair. Standing there for a few minutes, she caught her breath, taking a break. A loud bang came and she looked up to see Sister Azmaria come rushing through one of the doors.

"Azmaria? What's wrong?" Naomi questioned.

"I need to speak to Sister Kate right away!" She squeaked as she ran past her toward the office.

"SISTER KATE?" Azmaria yelled as she burst into the office. Sister Kate stood up looking appalled at Azmaria's manners.

"Azmaria…what is it?" She asked.

_(Four hours ago)_

Azmaria walked along the dark where house entrance. She held her gun tight, looking around for any sign of demonic activity. Everything was frighteningly quiet. Azmaria swallowed hard.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" She called out. As soon as she did, something came flying in her direction. She dodged it and looked up. It was a spiritual energy in the form of an orb. It crashed into the brick wall making a big hole.

Soon after, another orb followed. Azmaria was able to shoot it and made it explode before it reached her. Behind the explosion a nasty looking demon swooped out. He had one horn at the center of his head and was ten times Azmaria's size. He had wings and looked like a giant bat with a body. He roared loudly as he did an aerial dive toward Azmaria.

Azmaria shot at the demon. The demon swooped up and landed on one of the metal beams placed horizontally all across the building, just under the ceiling. Azmaria looked up at it. It waved its tail at her.

"What does the Order of Magdalene have any business doing here?" The demon growled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azmaria asked shooting at it again. It dodged the holy bullets and landed on the ground in front of her with a loud boom. Azmaria dove behind a big barrel.

The demon looked at the barrel and smacked it away with his tail. Azmaria received a blow from the tail as well and was flung across the room, a great big tear through the middle of her outfit. Azmaria held her stomach in pain, but stood up. She looked for her gun. She had dropped it when she was hit and it was still near the barrel.

"Come now, it is your turn to be judged." The demon spoke with a smile. Azmaria ran toward the gun. The demon took flight, chasing her, and inching closer and closer with every step she took.

The Sister dove and took the gun on her hand, and flipped herself over on her back, firing three shots in mid air.

The first shot was blocked by the demons right arm. The next was blocked by his tail. The third was successful and hit the Demons single horn on his head. The demon roared in pain and fell to the ground.

Azmaria slowly stood up, holding her gun ready, and walked over to the demon. As she stood right above it, she noticed it was still breathing. It slowly opened its eyes and smiled. "The Alpha and The Omega shall come to judge everyone…beware….the end…is near…" And with that final message, the demon turned to ash.

Azmaria quickly spread holy water around the area and said a prayer. She had forgotten all about her wound and hurried back to the order where she could tell Sister Kate of what she had heard.

_(Present) _

"Well….Sister Azmaria…is this exactly what you have heard?" Sister Kate asked.

"Yes ma'am." She responded nodding her head.

"Well I must take this into consideration…I will get in touch with other orders…perhaps we shall schedule a meeting…in the meantime, I want you to get that wound looked at." Sister Kate said looking at Azmaria's stomach.

"Yes Ma'am." Azmaria replied. She walked out of the office and closed the door.

"Azmaria…is that really true?" Naomi asked standing on the other side of the door. Azmaria turned around. "Yes…that is what I heard."

"Do you think…he was telling the truth?" Naomi asked putting her habit back on.

"I don't know…" Azmaria said. The two girls stood there for a moment until Naomi spoke again. "You should really go and get that fixed." She said looking at Azmaria's stomach.

"I guess your right." Azmaria said. She waved and walked away, holding her stomach.

The next day, Naomi awoke to the sun shining on her gentle face. She opened her eyes and sat up. She went to her closet and dressed in her usually attire. Remembering what had happened yesterday, she decided to go to Azmaria's room and check on her. When she had arrived, Azmaria was not in her bed. Naomi looked out the window, and could see Azmaria In the grave yard, a little further back. Naomi decided t head out and see how she was doing.

"Azmaria…you should be resting…" Naomi said catching up to her. Azmaria placed a rose on a grave.

"I don't need rest. I'm alright really. I thought I should at least visit Rosette and chrono if I couldn't do anything else." She replied. She sat down next to the grave. "If I sat around and didn't do anything I would be breaking a promise to Rosette. I promised her I would be strong just like her. Sitting around and feeling sorry for myself isn't being strong at all."

"Well then I guess your right." Naomi said with a smile.

"Aren't you going over to Father….um Ewan's house?" Azmaria asked.

"Yes, actually I'm heading over there right now." Naomi said. She stood up. "I guess I will see you later…be careful ok?" She asked as she headed toward the gate.

On arrival at the house, Sister Naomi spotted Joshua outside sitting on the porch steps. It looked like he was drawing again. Joshua looked up and saw Naomi get out of the auto mobile and headed toward Joshua.

"Hey, Naomi! Wanna see the new picture I drew?" He asked standing up.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. Joshua handed her his sketch book and she looked on.

It was another picture of Rosette, Chrono, and himself. This time they were in a cave, standing next to a coffin. "That's really good…is that in the story too?" She asked. "No…I just came up with that now…maybe I will add it in my story." He said.

"I think you should." Naomi said. She headed inside and saw Ewan washing some dishes. "I'll finish those for you." Naomi said walking over. "You could head out now." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Sister Naomi…so what happened now?" Ewan asked turning off the water.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked looking at him confused.

"The tone in your voice…something happened." Ewan stated.

"Boy your good." Naomi said with a sweat drop. Ewan raised an eyebrow.

"Azmaria went on a mission last night. The demon she fought talked about 'The Alpha and The Omega' and how 'He' was going to come again to judge us." Naomi said looking down.

"And a demon spoke of this?" Ewan asked. Naomi nodded. "That's …very interesting…"

"So will you come back?" Naomi blurted out without even thinking. Ewan gave her another look. "I will be back around eight Sister Naomi." He said. He grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the house.

"I'll be back, Joshua…make sure Sister Naomi doesn't burn the house down." He said with a sigh, but jokingly.

Joshua looked up with a smile. "Okay!" He laughed. Naomi stepped back outside. "What's so funny?" She asked as she watched the attractive man walk toward his Model T.

"He thinks your going to burn the house down." Joshua said in a matter of fact tone with a smile.

"Oh he does, does he?" She laughed. "We'll I guess I'll show him." She said walking back inside. Joshua followed.

Naomi finished the dishes and whipped her hands off. Joshua was back at the table typing his story. "Hey Naomi, how old are you?" He asked looking down at the keys.

"I'll be eighteen in six months." She replied putting the dishes away. "That's my age." He replied. "How is Sister Azmaria?" He asked.

"Well actually… She just came back from an assignment and she was hurt a little."

"Was it the bad people?" Joshua asked. Naomi nodded. "hay Joshua…would you like to go visit her? I'm sure you would make her feel better." She said.

"I would love to Naomi!" Joshua said. he stood up and grabbed his jacket, running outside. "Whoa wait for me Joshua!" Naomi laughed as she ran back outside.

Naomi saw Joshua a few feet away picking some flowers from the edge of the woods. Naomi walked over to the car and waited for him. They both got in and she started it up. "I got some flowers for her too." Joshua said. "I'm sure she will like those a lot." Naomi replied.

The two arrived at the order and got out of the car. Naomi took Joshua up to see Azmaria. They met in the dinning hall, where he gave her flowers.

"Oh Joshua, they are so beautiful!" Azmaria said smelling them. "Thank you so much!"

Joshua smiled.

"Sister Naomi, Sister Kate wishes to speak with you." Came a familiar voice. "Oh ok Alex." Naomi replied. "I'll be right back…" Naomi said leaving them.

Joshua looked around with his bright blue eyes sparkling. "I could remember all this…" He said to Azmaria. She looked at him.

The day I was brought here after…what ever it was…I could remember…being brought here…and…taken from here…by a girl with short brown hair…she called me…Lord Joshua…and she was going to bring me back…to a man…I cannot remember his name…that's as far back as I could remember…" Joshua said looking back to Azmaria. "You know what happened Azmaria?" Joshua asked.

"I…I do…" She said looking down. "Why cant… you tell me?" He asked. "I'm so confused…and maybe if someone told me…I could remember…" Joshua replied.

"You will remember…just don't stress yourself worrying about it…how is your novel coming?" Azmaria asked.

"Good…" Joshua looked down. Azmaria knew him not remembering anything really bothers him, but everyone is under strict instructions not to tell him anything. Azmaria held her stomach and flinched. The pain was still there, although it was lessening.

"Are you alright Azmaria? If I was there, I would have protected you." He said.

"That's very brave of you Joshua." She said with a smile.

"Do you think…I could be in the order?" Joshua asked looking at Azmaria. She smiled.

"I believe on day you will be."

Joshua smiled. "I can't wait... although I know Ewan doesn't want me to." He replied.

"Even though he thinks that, he knows that one day you will join. He just doesn't want you to get hurt… He has faith in you…he's just afraid to take that leap." Azmaria said. "Don't worry." She added with a smile. Joshua smiled back.

_Sister Naomi…do you think I will ever remember?_

_I think so._

_What is so bad about my past that no one will tell me?_

_If we tell you, you will never remember on your own_

_It's not fair! Everyone has my memories but me!_

_Join us next time for the third chapter to Chrono Crusade: Joshua's Crusade, **Attempted Memories**_


	3. Attempted Memories

Hey guys, i just wanted to let you know i did in fact change the part about Rosette and Chrono being burried in seperate places. A reviewer let me know that both names are on the grave stone the two in seperate graves was going to play somewhat of an important role in the story, but im willing to make the correction and take on annother challenge! Thanx for the correction KonekoMiyabi Enjoy!

* * *

Naomi finished washing the dinner dishes and putting them away. It was around eleven and Ewan said he would be home around eight. Just what was that man doing every time he goes out…and why is he so late?

Shutting the blinds and locking the doors, Naomi made sure the whole house was secure. She called Sister Kate once more and let her know Ewan still was not back yet. She decided to go check on Joshua before resting herself.

Naomi walked down the hall, and quietly opened the door to Joshua's room. She looked at the bed, but he was not there. She found him sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Joshua?" She asked right before turning the lights on. Joshua turned around to look at her. His eyes were watery and bloodshot, and she could tell he was already crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking toward him.

"I can't help…but to think about it…and I can't remember it. I think of nothing Naomi…I just wish I could forget I forgot everything." He said whipping another tear from his face.

"Joshua…you didn't forget everything…only some things." Naomi said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not fair…everyone knows but me…why can't you just tell me? Why am I not allowed to know?" Joshua asked, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I know…it isn't very fair…" Naomi said rubbing his shoulders sympathetically. Joshua just stared out the window. "If I had it my way, I would tell you Joshua…you must believe me…I think everyone would tell you. I guess…for now…this is the best thing. For Ewan to agree with everyone to let you figure this out on your own there must be a very important reason why. You must have faith in him, and his decision…just like…he has faith in you." Naomi said in a comforting voice.

"Cmon…" Naomi said helping Joshua up. Joshua laid back down on his bed. "Naomi…do you think I'll ever remember?" Joshua asked looking up at her, his deep blue eyes searching her emerald green hues for a truthful answer. Naomi blushed for only a moment, and then replied.

"Yes Joshua…I know you will."

"Naomi…can I join the Order?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to be brave…I don't want to be treated like a child anymore than I already am…I feel like something is pushing me to become stronger. Something I cannot explain. I could feel it with me. Even in my dreams. I want adventure. I don't want to be stuck here all my life." Joshua said.

Naomi had no idea how to reply to that. "I….um…" Was all Naomi got out before she heard a loud knock on the front door. She exited Joshua's room and unlocked the door for Ewan who stepped inside.

"I am very sorry I'm so late, Sister Naomi." Ewan apologized.

"It's okay; I didn't burn the house down." She said sarcastically with a smile. Ewan turned to look at her and chuckled. "Yes I can see that…" He said

Naomi decided to stop hesitating and let Ewan have it…or as much as she can handle…

"Father Remington I think Joshua should join the order!" Naomi bit out.

Ewan froze looking out the window.

"…Sister Naomi…I am no longer a member of the order and no longer a…"

"I don't care what you say you are or are not…"

"Sister Naomi!" Ewan bit out. Naomi stopped, turning bright red.

"I understand…where you are getting all of this from but you must remember…if Joshua…was to become a part of the order…he would figure things out…about the astral line…demons…He will remember Rosette and Chrono…his life with Aion…he will become conscious of the reasons why Rosette died…he's only twelve…he cannot handle it. If there is a way we can get him out of his twelve year old state, we could help him with his memories…"

"It's not right. I understand it all but…other people have painful pasts as well…they must deal with them too…surely you must know…"

"I do…and I agree it is not fair. It's not fair, but it's safe."

"Goodnight sir." Naomi exited the house and headed for her car. She left the house with another battle lost to Ewan Remington. One day, she would win.

_Wow, that was a short one! Oh no….Joshua is sick again…I guess that means I will have to be working overtime! Ah well I hope he gets better fast Join us next time for chapter four of Chrono Crusade: Joshua's Crusade, **Just A Cold**_


	4. Just A Cold

Naomi walked down the long corridor, an apple in one hand, and a large stack of papers balancing in the other. She was currently thinking of a way to get out of her next task. All she had been doing all day was transferring papers from one side of the building to the next. It was getting quite tiring.

Naomi took another bite of her apple. "Ok…now all I have to do is get these to Sister Kate and then…" Naomi was cut of when Sister Kate walked out of her office and bumped into her. Naomi squeaked as all of the papers scattered into the air and onto the ground.

"Oops…" She sighed as she knelt down to pick up all the papers. "You have to be careful next time Sister Naomi." Sister Kate replied helping her up. Naomi gave her the stack of papers. "Are these all just reports on more of that message? The one about judgment day?" Naomi asked curiously.

"I'm afraid so…" Sister Kate replied taking the papers into her hands. "Usually something like this isn't a problem…but this has us stumped. We do not know what to do about it…this message keeps coming and coming but nothing happens, and if something does happen…what do we do?" Sister Kate sighed. The whole order was puzzled.

"I guess we just have to wait and see." Naomi replied. "Um…Sister Kate…do I have any more chores?" Naomi asked with hopes that the answer was going to be no.

"Actually Sister Naomi, that's why I left my office. I just received a phone call from…Ewan. He said Joshua is sick and needs taking care of while he runs to the store and picks up some medicine." Sister Kate responded.

"He's…sick?"

"That's correct."

"But…he's…never gotten sick before…the only time I have ever heard of him being sick was when…"

"It's just a cold." Sister Kate replied cutting her off.

"Yes ma'am…I'll leave right away." Naomi replied. She turned on her heal and headed for the exit.

"Oh, Sister Naomi…" Sister Kate began again. Naomi stopped and turned around. "You will…inform me…if anything strange happens?" She asked quietly. Naomi nodded.

"Ewan…what's wrong with me…I could barely move." Joshua said trying to get out of bed. "I feel so…dizzy." He added sitting up with a little bit of difficulty. He leaned against the backboard of his chair.

"You just have a little cold. Sister Naomi is on her way to take care of you while I go to the pharmacy. In the mean time, you must rest Joshua. It's not good to be out of bed while you are sick."

"Hello?" Came the distant voice of Sister Naomi as she stepped inside. "I'll be back soon." Ewan replied leaving Joshua and walking dawn the hall into the living room where Naomi stood. "Thank you again…Sister Naomi." Ewan replied.

"It's no problem, like I said before." She replied handing him his coat.

"Thanks" Ewan replied while waving and stepping out of the door. He closed it behind him.

Naomi walked into Joshua's room and saw him leaning against the backboard.

"Hello Naomi…" Joshua said with a weak smile.

"Hey Joshua…how are you feeling?" She walked over and felt his forehead. It was very warm.

"Not to good…I can't remember ever feeling sick before but…this feeling seems familiar."

"It…does?" Naomi questioned suspiciously.

"Maybe I'm just tiered." Joshua replied.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Naomi asked.

"No…" Joshua replied.

Naomi got up and told Joshua she would be right back. She headed toward the kitchen. Naomi searched through the drawers and found the pot she needed. She filled it a little more than half way with water and put it on the stove to boil. She walked back into Joshua's room with a smile.

"I'm going to make you some soup" She said with a smile.

"That's very nice of you but…I don't think I'm that hungry right now…" Joshua replied sliding back down his bed to rest his head on his pillow once more.

"Oh applesauce! The only real way to get better is to drink a lot of liquid and make sure you eat. That way you will have more energy to move around." Naomi said with another smile. "So, I'll be back…I'm going to go make you some food!" She said. she skipped out of the room back to the kitchen.

"YAH!" Naomi yelled as she noticed another person in the kitchen with her. "Elder don't do that to me! And why are you here?" She asked stirring the boiling water. She found the vegetables on the side of the counter already washed. She began to chop them up.

"I was looking all over for you and Sister Kate told me I could find you here." He replied staring at her behind through his spectacles.

"You got something for me?" She asked glancing at him from the side of her eye.

"Yes!" The elder replied whipping out a silver suitcase and pulling up what looked to be a button you would find on an evil machine in one of Joshua's dime novels.

"This baby can capture any spiritual energy your enemy is using at the time. The outside rim is a string metal, and there is a burrier placed on it so none of the spiritual energy can escape. The middle is a strong clear glass that obviously right now is a swirly cloudy blue. When the cloud swirls are a deep magenta that means this baby is full. It could hold up to as much spiritual energy as ten demons, and not only does it weaken your enemy, but give it back to me and I could use the energy you have collected for many other things!" He said with excitement.

"That's really cool!" She said holding it in her hand. "It's light…how do I use it?" Naomi asked. "Well I could tell you, but you would have to let me cup your beautiful rear end to get that kind of information." The elder said heading for her butt. Naomi smacked him across the head. "You pervert! Just tell me!" She scolded.

The elder rubbed his head. "alright…all you have to do is place it on the demon…it will stick to it like super glue…what's great is the only way it can come off is if the person who stuck it on gets it off!" He replied.

"Thank you." Naomi replied looking at it. The elder headed into the other room toward the door. "Sister Naomi….before I leave…I would like to tell you….your water is boiling over." And with that the elder left.

"OH NO!" Naomi yelled as she turned down the heat on the stove. She placed the energy absorber on the table and added the vegetables into the soup. After a few minutes, she added spices and left over chicken she had found from yesterday's meal.

After tasting the soup, Naomi poured a little into a medium sized bowl, and grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer. She headed down the hall and quietly entered Joshua's room.

Joshua was sound asleep, resting on his back with his mouth slightly opened. The evening sun shone through leaving a reddish glow in the room, making Joshua's light blond hair look a brilliant copper. Naomi smiled and quietly placed the bowl on his bed side table. She closed the curtains, and headed for the door, then stopped abruptly when hearing Joshua's voice.

"Why……can't I…..be normal…..big….sister"

Naomi stared at Joshua. There was no doubt he was still sleeping but….he seems to be remembering….

"Keep dreaming Joshua…" Naomi said with a big smile on her face. Perhaps he will start remembering quickly now. Naomi closed the door quietly and walked out into the kitchen where she started to clean. Not too much later did Ewan walk through the door.

"Hello." Naomi said before putting away the now clean pot. "Did you find the medicine?" She asked.

"It took me a while but I did." Ewan replied with a smile.

"That's great…I'm sure he will feel better now…well I left his dinner on his bed side table…he's asleep now…I suppose I will be off now…I have to get back and finish more chores…" Naomi said with a frown. Ewan smiled.

"Very well…oh is this yours?" He asked picking up the notorious looking button. "Oh yeas, the elder stopped by and dropped it off…thank you." Naomi said bragging it.

"Ah!" Naomi cried, dropping the energy absorber on the floor. It bounced with a very heavy thud and landed upright. Naomi massaged her hands.

"Are you alright Sister Naomi?" Ewan asked stepping closer. "I'm fine…my hands…must be sore from cutting all the vegetables." Naomi replied picking the button back up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Naomi said with a reassuring smile.

Naomi walked out of the house and headed back to the order headquarters. It was true, her hand were very sore. "Perhaps I should have used the knife a little more carefully…" Naomi thought to herself.

Naomi arrived, and walked inside. By that time it was just eight o'clock. There was no way she was going to finish her chores before nine and get a good night sleep. "Oh man…" She sighed

_Hey, Joshua here. So many things have been going on inside of the order that no one tells me about! And now I hear Sister Naomi is sick on top of it! Oh man…I must have given her my cold…next chapter, **Red Symbols!**_


	5. Red Symbols

_"Azmaria? Now where did she go…"_

"_Rosette, I really think you should have thought about what you said before you said it."_

"_Chrono! Are you telling me I have a big mouth?"_

"_Well….um…."_

"_Oh just forget it! Azmaria?...hey there you are…..why are you crying?"_

"_Oh Rosette…I can't help but to feel so guilty for everything that I have done…so many people have died and…now your risking your life just so I could follow you around…and all I ever do is get in the way…" _

"_Applesauce! C'mon Azmaria. You're always looking on the down side of life…you have to look on the bright side…and you have to stay strong…its good that you feel sorry, but none of that was your fault…you just have to keep looking ahead, instead of what is behind." _

"_Well...I guess you are right." _

"_And as long as we stick together, nothing could go wrong, right Rosette?_

"_Right, Chrono!"_

Azmaria awoke, warm tears trailing down her face. She lay in bed sobbing for only a few moments before deciding to sit up. As she did so, she looked to her bedside table and saw the picture taken of her, Chrono, Rosette, and Satella at the fair. Azmaria couldn't help but to think if she hadent brought them there, none of this would have happened, but then again, Aion might have still been at large, creating even more havoc.

Azmaria whipped her tears remembering the promise she had made the two friends. She would be strong for them. "I will be strong." She repeated out loud firmly. She wouldn't let them down, and refused to give up on anything, just like Rosette.

Sliding out of bed and sliping into her slippers, Azmaria decided to take a walk. She walked over to her closet door and grabbed her light pink night robe, and wrapped it around herself heading to the door.

Azmaria quietly turned the gold knob, and tiptoed outside of her room. A lit lamp in the room next door caught her attention. The door was wide opened, and it seemed as if no one was in there. Azmaria cautiously stepped into the room.

"Hello? Sister Naomi? Are you in here?" Azmaria called looking around Naomi's room. She looked down and saw some unraveled bandages across the floor. Azmaria closed the door, and loked around a little more. She could hear the sound of running water, and headed for Sister Naomi's bathroom.

"Sister Naomi…are you in here?" Azmaria asked pushing the door opened.

What caught Azmaria's eye both frightened her and caused her to take a few steps back, with a loud shriek.

"Shhhh…" Naomi said calmly. "Don't wake anyone."

"But…but…" Azmaria trembled.

Sister Naomi looked back down to the crimson liquid pouring down her wrists. She stood over the sink, whipping away the excess blood, and finally bandaging herself. She slowly and gingerly turned off the water, and stepped out of the bathroom, not even bothering to turn off the light.

"Sister Naomi! This is horrible!" Azmaria shrieked. Sister Naomi sat on her bed. "When did it start?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago." Naomi replied. "This would be the first time since…"

"Since two years ago…" Azmaria finished. "Sister Naomi this is really bad! We have to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do…it's not as if the astral line has been disturbed…I have not been in contact with anything that would cause this…two years ago, when the astral line had become unstable, it had cause my stigmata…it had awoken something deep within my body…and when the chaos of the astral line had died down, my stigmata had as well. Don't you think the astral line would have been disturbed to bring this about? "

"This is all part of judgment day…isn't it?" Azmaria asked. Naomi shrugged.

"It might be…and if it is…there Is nothing we can do."

"You will have to tell Sister Kate immediately!" Azmaria stated.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea…she has enough things to worry about…one more sign of the apocalypse isn't going to do her any good…accept perhaps give her grey hairs…" Naomi replied rubbing her wrists gently.

"But Naomi…" Azmaria started again.

"Listen Az, don't worry about it, I could fully take care of myself, I don't need other people worrying about me as well. That would make the situation as many times worse as there are extra people. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well…I guess so…but…"

"Then don't worry about it ok…everything's jake…I just need to get a little rest is all. I'll see you in a few hours for breakfast ok?" Sister Naomi said with a smile.

"Oh…ok…" Azmaria replied. She walked out of the room and shut the door. She tiptoed back into her room and slid her robe and slippers off, hopping back into bed. She pulled the covers over head and tried to forget about what had just happened.

* * *

Sister Naomi walked down to the main dinning area to find all of her friends already sitting and eating, everyone chatting and gossiping about what they think the order will do when they find more proof of this apocalypse. Naomi sat down with a smile and was greeted by a lot of confused faces.

"What took you so long sleepy head?" One of the sisters asked shoving a sausage into her mouth.

"Well…I guess I didn't get much sleep last night…has anyone read the paper this morning?"

"Yeah nothing new…just the depression again…it's so depressing…"

"Duh! That's why it's called the depression, Marry!"

"Well at least the order is doing all they can to help the people…even the other branches are doing the same." Sister Naomi said carefully sliding her fingers around her glass of orange juice.

"My only fear is that the order will soon be swiped away with the rest of the people…Sister Kate is even more stressed than usual since this whole thing started, and it isn't that pretty. She's been trying to get the board to give us more people because half of us are on the streets helping the people, and the other half are fighting the demons...but the board keeps saying they will transfer more people over here when they feel its necessary…I guess there are other branches of the Magdalene order that need the recruits more then we do…and with Father Remington gone…"

"Marry stop being so depressing!"

"Well this is a depression…DUH!"

Sister Naomi smiled.

"Sister Naomi? Sister Kate wants to see you in her office right now please." Came a squeaky voice behind her. Naomi turned around and saw Sister Theresa, only fifteen years old, and incredibly adorable, but when you get her mad, you can expect to get capped in the leg with a gospel or two.

"Thank you very much Sister." Naomi replied. She stood up and walked toward the hallway that lead to the stairs. When she reached the stairs, she placed her hand on the railing and looked up. At the top of the staircase, Naomi saw the silhouette of what seemed to be a man. As she began to climb the stairs, she realized it was the elder.

"Hello Sister Naomi, quite a lovely morning isn't it?" He greeted her.

"It is unusually bright outside now that you mention it." Sister Naomi said reaching the top of the stairs and walking over to the window.

"Well I must be off; I have a lot to get done." The elder stated before walking off." Naomi stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Well I wonder what he's up too…" She thought out loud. She then remembered Sister Kate was waiting for her. As she reached the door knob, the door swung open, almost hitting her. Sister Naomi jumped back with a gasp.

Azmaria stepped out of the room and looked at Sister Naomi. "Uh oh…I'm so terribly sorry Sister Naomi, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine Azmaria…but something tells me I'm not going to be because someone can't keep a secret." She said poking Azmaria's nose. Azmaria blushed.

"Oh gee…I'm really sorry Sister Naomi!" Azmaria squeaked. "It's just I'm so worried! I don't want you to be in trouble if Sister Kate found out a few weeks from now…and you could be putting your life in jeopardy…and…"

"Sister Azmaria, that's enough, I would like to have a word with Sister Naomi now please…" Sister Kate called form inside her office.

"Yes Ma'am!" Azmaria said.

"Its ok Azmaria, I'll take it from here…I guess your right, it was dumb of me not to tell her." Sister Naomi said walking inside and closing the door. Azmaria stood outside looking through the keyhole.

"And what do we have here?" Came a deep voice. Azmaria jumped back away from the keyhole, and looked up.

"AH!...um...hello…Father…"

"Ewan…" The man said placing a hand on Azmaria's head. "Now tell me Azmaria, what could possibly be so interesting as to give you the urge to eves drop hm?" Ewan asked with a little smile on his face.

"um…well…what are you doing here sir?" Azmaria asked trying to change the subject.

"I must meet with Sister Kate." Ewan stated. He knocked on the door. Sister Kate's voice chimed to come in.

"I will see you later then Azmaria." Ewan replied with a friendly yet empty smile. He walked into the office and shut the door.

"Ewan?" Sister Kate asked in disbelief.

Ewan looked around and saw Sister Naomi sitting in the chair across from Sister Kate's desk. "Well hello Sister Naomi, what brings you here?"

"Actually Ewan I was going to ask you the same thing?" Sister Kate said pointing to another chair.

"Well actually Sister Kate if I have been interrupting something I will simply wait outside…" Ewan said turning to leave. Before he could, the bloody bandages on the desk caught his attention, and he soon realized what this meeting was about.

"Oh…perhaps…I shall stay then…" Ewan said sitting down.

"It happened just last night." Sister Kate stated. Ewan looked at Sister Naomi's bare wrists. The bleeding still had not stopped.

"This hasn't happened since two years ago…and Joshua is not getting any better. He's getting worse…that is why I am here…Sister Naomi's Stigmata is just pushing my theories further. Joshua has been getting dreams about his past, and has woken up thinking he is still in his dreams until he realizes where he is. He has been talking in his sleep about Rosette and the others. Something is causing all of this to happen." Ewan stated very seriously.

"I don't understand…nothing seems out of the ordinary...accept for all this." Sister Kate said.

"Maybe…The beginning of the end will start off like this…maybe…me and Joshua...and all the others like us...maybe we will be the ones who will bring the apocalypse…"

"If so, there must be something triggering this…you can't all just start acting up like this without a cause…" Ewan replied.

Sister Kate sighed. I suppose we shall just have to wait some more, and see where this bring us." She replied removing her glasses. "Sister Naomi, you are dismissed." She said.

Sister Naomi stood up and headed for the door. "I must be on my way as well Sister Kate, Joshua is still by himself." Ewan said also standing up. "Please excuse me." He added. He followed Sister Naomi out the door.

Sister Kate stood up and walked over to her window, just behind her desk. For an Apocalypse to be coming, and a lot of signs pointing to it, it sure was a nice day.

"Sister Naomi…" Ewan said stopping her in the hallway. Naomi looked to him. "If…anything…" Ewan couldn't seem to get what he wanted to say out of his mouth. Even so, Sister Naomi knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I will keep you updated on everything." She said with a smile.

"Uh………thank you…" Ewan replied. He didn't want to make it seem like he wanted to become involved, but he couldn't help it. The people he loved and care about put themselves in danger all the time, and not knowing what is happening with them drives his tortured soul mad.

* * *

Ewan arrived home to find Joshua still asleep in his bed. He headed for the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, and stared out the window.

"What is going on…" He said out loud.

"…Ewan…Where is…Sister…"

Ewan spun around to find Joshua leaning against himself against a wall to hold his frail body from falling. He was covered in sweat, and he was a pale as chowder.

"Joshua…" Ewan said running over to him before he could fall over. He caught him under the arm with his shoulder and helped him back to his room. "Joshua must stay in bed." He said helping him back into bed.

"How come….Sister…Naomi is not here…?" He asked.

"I'm afraid she is sick as well Joshua." Ewan replied. "Now, you must stay in here and get some rest. I'll go cook some lunch for you."

Joshua lay there in bed, staring out the window. It was so nice a sunny outside, and gave him a little bit of happiness, but he was forced to lay there, now thinking that perhaps he had gotten Sister Naomi sick as well.

Ewan walked back into the kitchen, and began to boil a pot of water. He walked over to the table and grabbed the newspaper to read another headline about the depression.

"The world as we know it is ending right now in front of us, weather we realize it or not.

_I made a mistake Lord Joshua, one I should not have. No matter, I will simply just correct it, and when I do, you along with others will perish!_

_I don't understand? Why are you saying such mean things? And why…do you seem so familiar? Next episode: **A Shadow's Wings!** _


	6. A Shadow's Wings

"Ok now eat up Joshua; you have to get better as soon as possible ok?" Sister Naomi said handing him a bowl of chicken noodle soup. The young man took the bowl of soup into his lap, and began to sip it slowly.

"Sister Naomi…how are you feeling?" Joshua asked putting the spoon back into the bowl.

"I guess it's an on and off thing…you seem to be getting a little better. You're eating a good amount."

"Well your cooking is delicious…" Joshua said before putting the spoon full of noodles into his mouth. Naomi smiled. "And I am actually feeling a whole lot better…do you think after the soup we could go for a walk? It's a nice day outside. Please?" Joshua begged.

"Well….alright." Naomi said with another smile. But you have to eat first so you can get better. I'll be in the kitchen. You come out when you're ready, and don't forget to grab your jacket, its kind of breezy today." Naomi stated. She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen where she began to wash the pot she had used to heat up Joshua's soup.

"OK, I'm ready!" Joshua said walking out into the kitchen. He wore his usually white button down shirt with brown knickers. He slid his brown jacket on, and slid into his shoes near the door. "C'mon, Sister Naomi, We could go exploring!"

"Whoa Joshua wait up!" Naomi squeaked, drying her hands off and sliding her shoes on. By the time she slid her coat on, Joshua was already outside waiting for her on the porch. Sister Naomi stepped outside, and closed the door.

"Joshua, where are you taking me?" Sister Naomi asked looking down at medium sized hand, wrapped around her tiny wrist. She bit her lip in pain.

"It's just up this way a little further Sister; I know you'll love it!"

Joshua had been saying the same thing ever since they had entered the woods. She was soon starting to ask herself if he even knew where they were going any more.

Joshua soon let go of Naomi's wrist, and ran behind her, covering her eyes. "Ok, now no peeking Sister…" Naomi could feel Joshua guiding her with his body behind hers, gently pushing her just a little further. She couldn't help but to blush, wondering if he was even aware of what he was doing.

"Ok stop…" Joshua's voice came in her ear. Naomi stopped. Joshua removed his hands from her eyes, and Sister Naomi looked around.

"AH!" Sister Naomi shrieked, almost losing her balance. Joshua grabbed her by her waist. "Careful sister, don't get too close to the edge…you will fall strait down." Joshua said. He looked down and realized where he had caught her and blushed embarrassingly as he quickly brought his hands back to his sides and looked at the ground.

Sister Naomi slowly walked closer to the edge once more. It was a beautiful cliff jutting out of the woods that overlooked where the sun would set in a few hours, and a running river all the way at the bottom.

"Jeepers…did you find this on your own?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah pretty neat isn't it? I haven't been up here in a while though, but when I do go up here, it's my best place for getting ideas. I guess it's like my secret spot…you wont tell anyone will you?" Joshua asked.

"I won't." Naomi replied looking out at the view. "It's so pretty…like a painting…Oh my gosh! Joshua! We have to get back! Ewan will be arriving very shortly and if he gets back and we aren't there, he won't know what happened to us!" Sister Naomi said.

"Uh oh! I forgot!" Joshua panicked. The two ran all the way back to the house.

Out of breath and energy, the two flung themselves on the couch. "You…ok…Joshua?" Sister Naomi asked.

"I'm…fine…you?"

"Jake…"

"Hello? I'm back?" Ewan stated as he closed the door and walked into the living room to find the two of them sprawled out on the couches. "Well this is an odd sight to come home to I must say." He replied leaning against the doorway with a smile as though he were about to laugh. Sister Naomi fell off the couch.

Sitting up and dusting herself off, Naomi walked into the kitchen to make the three of them some tea as Ewan began to tell his story of a very interesting day.

"And then Joshua, I met this man named David who used to work in the publishing business. He said if you would like to let him read your story, and he would see what he would be able to do to get your novel published." Ewan stated.

"Oh really? Do you really mean it?" Joshua asked on the tip of the couch cushion.

"Yes, but don't get yourself all worked up and too excited, he said he would see what he can do, do not forget this is the depression…it might not go as planned." Ewan replied with a small frown.

"At least it's a start Joshua." Sister Naomi said walking in with the tray of tea and cookies for them.

By the time Joshua had finished the tea, he felt incredibly drained. "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to go to bed…I feel so tiered all of a sudden." Joshua said. Saying goodbye to Sister Naomi, Joshua walked back to his room, and undressed himself. He felt so tiered he didn't even put his pajamas on and just crashed into bed with his underwear, falling into a deep sleep.

Joshua has been doing so much better lately, perhaps it really was just a cold or something…we even went for a walk today. He really enjoyed it." Sister Naomi stated taking another sip of her tea. "Would like me heat you up the rest of the soup for dinner while I'm here? I really wouldn't mind, and you look tiered yourself." Naomi chuckled looking at Ewan's disheveled state. Without waiting for an answer, Naomi got out of her seat and began to heat up the left over soup she had made this afternoon.

* * *

"Hello?" Joshua called out. He walked around. It seemed as if he was in the woods, but how did he get there? He can't even remember walking. "Hello?" He called out again. It was incredibly dark. Joshua stumbled over the rubble that was on the ground, and the cool breeze blew violently at his body. Joshua tripped and fell to his knees covering his head with his hands. The wind was so loud. And then…it had stopped. Everything was silent. Joshua looked up and around, sitting on his knees. Where was he?

"_Ah Lord Joshua, we finally meet again."_

"Who's there?" Joshua called out in an unsteady voice. He looked around and couldn't see anybody.

_"Why…you don't remember me? Oh…well…that is to be expected…too bad, you were such good use, you and the other apostles. You aided in my success. It's a shame you are a useless piece of garbage serving purpose for only Him now. What a shame…but that is ok; I simply overlooked this little malfunction…something so small I not I even saw. Letting the two of you survive was after all a very big mistake…but it's nothing I can't fixed. You, and the other apostle will see the eternal nothingness along with another, and I shall grant it to you!" _

Joshua trembled, as he looked around. "That voice…it's so familiar…" Joshua groped the ground with his fingers as if he were about to lose gravity. He could feel his whole body shaking…but why?

The voice kept laughing, as if it were mocking Joshua. Joshua began to crawl around, feeling his way through the woods, looking for a passage out. He seemed to lead into the same spot. The voice would only get louder and louder, the evil laughter even more frightening and more demonic. Joshua looked strait. Something glided down from the air in front of him. He caught it with his hand and felt it. It was soft, and as Joshua held it close to his face, he could make out it was a feather. Joshua looked up, just as what seemed to be a bird with glowing red eyes swooped down with violent speed clawing him in the head, causing him to fall over with a loud painful scream.

* * *

Ewan and Sister Naomi jumped up from the kitchen table and ran to Joshua's room. Sister Naomi gasped in surprise, as did Ewan. Joshua was sprawled out over the floor, wrapped and twisted in his sheets, screaming in complete agony, holding his head in pain.

Ewan ran into the room, and put Joshua back onto his bed. Joshua was still screaming and holding his head. "Joshua, what is it?" Naomi stood in the doorway too horrified to move.

Joshua slowly removed his hands from his head, checking to see if there was any blood; there wasn't. Joshua moaned as his head fell heavy onto his pillow and his eye rolled to the back of his skull.

"Joshua?" Naomi finally screamed running toward him, still extremely frightened. A few moments went by when the two stared at what seemed to be an incoherent young man with his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly opened. Ewan was about to reach for a pulse when Joshua moaned once more turning his head slowly toward them, and slightly opening his eyes to little slits.

"My…body…it hurts…so much…" Joshua stated curling up into a little ball before moaning again. Both Naomi and Ewan sighed a little relief to themselves before acting upon what they just had heard.

"Dear Lord you have a horrible fever!" Ewan stated taking his hand off of Joshua's head. Naomi ran to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. "And your sheets are soaking with sweat…Joshua…how did this happen?"

"I…don't know…" Joshua forced out. Naomi walked back in with a bowl of water and a wet cloth. She placed the bowl on bed side table, and put the wet cloth on Joshua's head.

It was about 3:00am before Naomi told Ewan to go to bed. "You have been out all day…if there is something wrong with Joshua, I'll let you know." She stated. Ewan finally gave in to her nagging and walked to his room, and without even changing, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

"Sister…"

"Joshua…you should try getting some rest…" Naomi said pulling the covers up over Joshua's shoulders.

"I …can't…"

Naomi thought a little bit to herself then had an idea that seemed alright and appropriate at this time, so Naomi began to tell Joshua a story.

"Once there was a girl…names Rosette. She had a brother…named Joshua."

Joshua smiled faintly.

"One day, when Joshua was supposed to meet with a man about a job, Rosette decided to take him into the woods to go exploring instead. As they went on looking at weird trees and animals, they found something strange…it almost looked like a tomb…and when they got closer, they found someone sitting against it. Rosette introduced her self, and so did Joshua. The person introduced themselves as Chrono. He was a demon, and was there for a very long time. Joshua and Rosette decided to befriend the demon, and they had a lot of adventures together."

"I wish that happened to me…" Joshua whispered.

"You never know…" Naomi said with a smile.

"It sounds so familiar…hey…have you been reading my novel?" Joshua asked with a smile.

"Of course not." Naomi said with a reassuring smile. She leaned over and felt Joshua's head. "Wow…your fever is almost completely gone…what did you do?"

"…I laid here?" Joshua answered in a questioning tone. Naomi smiled, then yawned. Joshua yawned soon after. "I actually feel a lot better…just tiered…" He exclaimed closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Joshua fell asleep. Naomi finally fell asleep shortly after Joshua did, her head resting on his bed.

Out side the window, perched on a tree was a large bird with glowing red eyes. It cawed loudly, and then flew away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_Sister Naomi! To help you feel better I'm going to read you some of my story…just like you did for me!_

_Oh that's very nice of you Joshua...next episode: **The Alpha and the Omega**why didnt we see it before?_


	7. The Alpha and the Omega

Azmaria ran as fast as she could. The loud sound of wings beating against the air could be heard only a few yards behind her. This was not exactly what she had in mind when she arrived at the scene. The demon was supposedly already dead, and she was supposed to arrive to proclaim that it was dead, and pour holy water on it before it disintegrated into the ground.

Who ever thought the demon was dead was very wrong. Shortly after Azmaria arrived, the demon arose from the ground, and started to attack the town. It seemed with no intent either.

Running through an alley way, hoping to lose the demon, Azmaria contacted Sister Kate.

"I need back up!" She squeaked into the phone. She then loaded her gun once more and jumped out, the demon right in front of her. Azmaria screamed and shot the demon several times, aiming for the horn located on the top of the head. Each shot was blocked by an arm or a tail.

The demon swung his large arm with incredibly sharp claws at the end of each finger toward Azmaria. She was able to roll underneath the demon, and distance herself from the monster. Azmaria looked around. She had to get the demon out of the city, before he destroys all of it.

Azmaria turned on her heel and started to run. She noticed the demon continually following her before, so perhaps she could lead it out of the city. The plan seemed to work considering the demon took flight with his wings, zooming full speed to catch up to her.

Azmaria couldn't look behind her. She had to keep running. It was the only thing she could do for now. She seemed so close to reaching the edge of the city. The homes were gone, and it was just the little shops and stations. Azmaria could feel the demon right behind her. She screamed, turning around a shooting her gun.

Azmaria hit the demons horn strait on. It snapped clear off the head, and flung itself high in the air, landing somewhere quite some distance away.

Azmaria landed on her back, keeping an eye on the demon which was flung sideways and landed a few yards away with a loud crash. Azmaria got to her feet shakily and picked up her gun. She slowly walked toward the demon, but before she could get any closer, the demon stood up slowly.

Azmaria could tell that it was weak. It was struggling to stay on the earth for as long as it could before it had to return back to the horrible place it came from. It finally collapsed once more on the ground, disintegrating and disappearing for good.

Azmaria drew a shaky breath, as she looked around. It seemed even though Azmaria had lead the demon out of the city, it created even more damage. Azmaria walked toward the demolished buildings and destroyed homes, her stomach feeling as though she had swallowed a lead block. How could this have happened? why did this happen?

"Even when I protect people they end up getting hurt…" She said to herself, tears falling down her cheeks. She saw the injured people, the unfortunate people who had lost so much, and the people who had died. She simply could not bare it. Something from inside of her was ripping her apart. A strange feeling she could not explain. It was not the pain or anger she felt. It was something completely different. Azmaria wasn't sure if she was feeling alright. She wasn't sure what to do. The only thing she could think of was singing. And that's exactly what she did.

Azmaria could feel the warm and comforting sensation flow through her body. A very familiar and almost forgotten feeling. It was as though the heavens had opened and was shining down on her. Everyone looked to see the beautiful sight, as one of Gods chosen worked a miracle. The beautiful song could be heard for miles, the word of Gods grace uplifting everyone's spirits, and restoring heath and life to those who lost it.

Azmaria finally stopped singing and looked around. Everyone was alright. They actually looked happy from listening to her song. So many people came up and thanked her, blessing her with their own prayers, as she stood their dumbfounded.

"Azmaria?" Naomi yelled finally getting her attention. Azmaria looked over to see Sister Naomi and many other order members looking around for any other wounded, or any other demons. "Are you…alright?"

* * *

"I don't know how it happened, Sister Kate…but it just did…" Azmaria tried to explain. She looked around at the table of people including Sister Naomi and the Elder, along with a few other order members. They had been sitting in this meeting for two hours now, and the only thing they had concluded was that Azmaria had obtained her power once more.

"This is ridiculous Sister Kate! The only thing we are able to do with every sign…or what ever the heck they are…is just let it be! There must be something we could do…some…some…test or experiment…or something!" The elder said in frustration.

"Just what exactly do you propose we do Elder?" Sister Kate answered. Elder fell silent. "And it's no doubt that Joshua is sick because his powers are also coming back. Azmaria's power was the proof." Just as Sister Kate opened her mouth to add to her comment, a loud thud caught her and everyone else's attention.

"NAOMI!" Azmaria cried. She ran out of her chair to help Naomi up who had fainted and fell out of her chair.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy…" She replied getting up shakily.

"Sister Naomi, I feel you are way to week to be up and about. You should be resting. You don't have much blood to keep yourself well and healthy. Please, go to your room." Sister Kate said sounding incredibly stressed as it is. She had so many of these 'signs', and sister Naomi's stigmata wasn't helping. It was like she couldn't escape the phenomenon happenings no matter where she was or what she did.

"I'm fine really…" She responded.

"Sister Naomi…" Elder said with a stern look. Naomi sighed.

"I'll take her to her room…" Azmaria said walking Naomi out of the office.

"Make sure you don't get out of bed ok Sister Naomi?" Azmaria said putting the blankets over Naomi, who was already dressed in her night gown.

"Az, what time is it?" Naomi asked sleepily.

"Its 3:00 in the afternoon, why?"

"It's way too early for me to be resting…" Naomi said.

"Not if you're sick. Look you even look sleepy...and your incredibly pale…please rest…I'll be back up later with food ok?" Azmaria replied leaving the room and shutting the door gently. Naomi closed her eyes, falling into a nice deep sleep.

* * *

"So you're still hanging on to your creed then?" Ewan responded almost coldly over the phone to Sister Kate. He felt horrible the moment he had said it. "I understand perfectly well but…no…of course not…why do you bother with reporting these things to me. There is no use…what good is this? You must learn to put the past behind you, and move on." Ewan replied into the phone. He hung up and ran his left hand through his long blonde hair, exhaling with a lot of force. Ewan was stressed. He wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure for how long. He was lost and confused. He felt no worse than a teenager struggling to find what they really and truly believe in. His spiritual dryness wasn't getting him anywhere.

"You seem depressed Ewan…" Joshua said walking into the room. Ewan turned around. "I could see your feeling better Joshua…" he replied. "Are you hungry?" He asked walking into the kitchen. Joshua followed him.

"No not really…I kind of wanted to take a walk…I have been stuck in here all week…can I go visit the order? I haven't seen Sister Azmaria and Sister Mary and Sister Kate for a while…"

"I don't know Joshua…you might not be up to it…" Ewan said due to the fact that he did not feel like showing up at the order after he made a complete fool of himself over the phone to Sister Kate.

"Please?" Joshua asked. "I promise even for just a few minutes…" Joshua said trying not to lead onto the fact that he really wanted to go to sneak into the restricted section of the order library. The last time he wandered in there he found the coolest records cases like exorcisms and dealing with real demons. It was the most intriguing thing Joshua had ever heard of. It gave him new ideas for his novel.

Ewan sighed. He knew he had to go and apologize to Sister Kate anyways. Alright, get your jacket…" Ewan replied sliding into his own.

By the time the two men had arrived to the order, the sun was a little more than halfway through the sky. Joshua jumped out of the car and made his way to the library without saying anything to Ewan.

Ewan rolled his eyes at the fact of knowing what Joshua was going to be doing, and headed for the building. As he stepped inside, he looked around. He made his way to the office, and knocked on the door. He could here voices, and knew he shouldn't have knocked.

The door was answered by Elder who looked a little surprised to see it was Ewan. "Well, well, well… look who we have here." He joked. He led Ewan into the room. Sister Kate who was sitting at her desk now stood up.

"Remington…"

"Joshua wanted to come and visit with some of the people here. He's feeling a lot better."

"Oh, I see. Well that is very lovely to here." She replied.

"I came here to apologize." Ewan added. "I didn't mean what I said before. It was foolish…It is…just a little difficult for me right now."

"It is quite alright Remington." Sister Kate said with a smile on her face.

"I'm also sorry for interrupting your meeting…so I'll just…"

"Actually we were just about to have some tea and discuss some of the inventions Elder has been working on. You may join us if you would like."

Finally, a conversation with his friends that did not contain talking about faith or belief…just about what new things could do to demons. It was a great relief to Ewan. Sister Kate was his friend, and Elder, his closest friend. It's hard to talk to them now a day. All they seem to want to talk about is Order stuff.

Ewan sat down and was handed a cup of tea from Sister Kate. He listened as Elder began explaining his newest invention. Ewan smiled.

* * *

Joshua ran his fingers across the spines of each book. Luckily there were not many people in the library at the moment, and the restricted section was in a dark shadowed area. Joshua frowned as he looked at all the dates stamped on the spines. These documented journals were too old. He needed something recent, something he hadn't already read before.

Joshua's finger stopped on a book he had never seen before. On the spine was the date 25'-30'. "YES!" Joshua yelled out loud, then slapped a hand over his mouth. He peeked out from behind the book case. No one was there. "Phew…alright they updated!" He said in an excited quiet tone. He grabbed the book out of the book case, sat down and began to flip through the pages.

"I can't believe they finally finished documenting these past years…I wonder what went on…" Joshua said to himself as he started with October of 1926.

"J...Joshua?" came a loud and high pitch voice. Joshua looked up in panic.

"Oh...hi…Sister…Mary… heh, heh…" Joshua said giving her a cheesy smile.

"Oh Joshua…" Sister Mary said rolling her eyes. She took the book out from his hands and put it back in the correct spot on the bookshelf. She helped Joshua up.

"You know you're not supposed to be here…" She said walking with him to sit down at a table.

"I know Sister Mary, but I can't help it! Can you blame me?" He said with a sad pout. Joshua had learned from previous experiences that pouting for Sister Mary gave him an easy access to anything in the library.

_"Oh no not the pout!"_ Sister Mary blushed. "Joshua stop that!" She giggled. Joshua continued to gaze into her eyes with sad brilliant blue eyes. "No!" she said with a laugh. She looked away and stood up. "C'mon…lets get out of here." She said. Joshua stood up and followed her, hanging his head for a few seconds with the knowledge of his first failed attempt.

"Oh applesauce…" He muttered to himself as they left the library. _"I guess I'm losing my touch…"_

As they walked outside through the courtyard, Joshua stopped to pick a dandelion. He ran to catch up with Sister Mary and gave it to her.

"Who's this for?" She asked smiling.

"It's for you silly." Joshua replied.

"Oh thank you so much Joshua it's really pretty. That was so nice of you." Sister Mary said with another smile. "Perhaps you should pick some for Sister Naomi. I bet it would make her feel a lot better." She said.

"Why? What's wrong with Sister Naomi? Joshua asked.

"I'm afraid she's sick again…and I heard she passed out in a meeting today." She said with a frown.

"Oh well that's terrible!" Joshua said stopping in his tracks. "Is she alright?" He asked concerned.

"I think she will be, as long as she gets some rest. Why don't you visit her? I'm sure she will like that. She was telling everyone how she couldn't rest because she had to go and take care of you." Sister Mary said with a smile.

Joshua began to pick more flowers. By the time he was done, he had a whole handful of different kinds. Although they were mostly weeds, they were very pretty. Sister Mary led Joshua up to her room, and left to go back to the library where she was still supposed to be, researching some strange spell.

Joshua quietly tip toed into the dark room. The sun was now pretty much set, and it gave the room a red glare as if it were on fire. Joshua quietly closed the door, and slowly walked over to the bed where Sister Naomi was resting.

Joshua watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Joshua tilted his head, getting a better look at Sister Naomi's arm, which held the covers up over her body. Why were her wrists wrapped up?

Joshua placed the flowers down on her bedside table, and reached out, about to touch her wrist. Before he could, Sister Naomi rolled over, onto her side facing Joshua. Joshua jumped back, tripping over one of Sister Naomi's boots. He landed on his butt with a loud thud. "Ow…"

Sister Naomi slowly opened her eyes, to see a dark silhouette, getting up from the floor. She blinked a few times and rolled over onto her back. "…Joshua?" She asked groggily.

"huh? Oh…hello sister…" Joshua said with an 'oops I didn't mean to wake you up tone'.

"Are you alright Joshua?" She asked quietly, slowly sitting up.

"Me? I should be asking you the same thing Sister…"

"I'm fine." She said.

"You should really lie back down." Joshua said. "You need to get more rest so you can feel better."

"Oh no not you too Joshua…" Sister Naomi said. Everyone was telling her that.

"It's my turn to take care of you." He said with a smile. He headed over to her bathroom and got a wet cloth, and walked back placing it on Naomi's head. "Now, since you told me a story and it got me better, I think I should tell you a story….you want a preview of my novel?" Joshua asked excited.

"Of course." She said with a smile. Joshua smiled back. He pulled up the chair that was in the corner of her room and sat down.

"I could recite it from memory…one of my favorite parts…here it goes…" Joshua cleared his throat.

"And then the demon spoke, attempting to fool the human's with his horrible lies. 'I am the Alpha and the Omega! Join me my friends! We can live free lives! Join me, and earth will become heaven, and heaven will become…"

Joshua was interrupted by Sister Naomi who sat strait up in bed with a shriek. Before Joshua could ask what was wrong, she bolted out of her room, running down the hall in nothing but her underwear covered with a thin slip.

Joshua sat in the chair dumbfounded. He finally came to his senses and ran out of the room after her. "Naomi! Get back into bed! Your sick!" He yelled after her.

Naomi ran into Sister Kate's office, out of breath. "Sister Kate! It's Aion! He's going to come back! We have to do something! She yelled franticly. She looked around to see Remington and Elder as well.

Ewan slapped a hand over his eyes, and Elder gaped with a big smile. Sister Naomi looked down and blushed, covering herself as best as she could. Sister Kate ran into her closet and grabbed a coat she could drape around herself. She sat Sister Naomi down.

"Ok…now what's going on?" She asked. Ewan slowly removed his hand from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Joshua was reading me some of his story and quoted the demons who have been giving us those messages. It's Aion…can't you see?" Naomi asked.

The room was silent, and then Ewan spoke up. "Sister Naomi…there is no doubt everyone has thought about that. But…it would be almost impossible…I was there…I found his body… He's gone. Even his horns…they are gone too."

"Remington…it has to be him…" Naomi said.

"I know…we all know…but there is no way to really prove it…"

"Joshua's story! He just read me some! He said the exact same thing!" Naomi argued.

"I know…and until something happens….there is nothing we could do…"

"Sister! There you are…" Joshua said running into the room out of breath. Sister Naomi stood up. Joshua looked around. "Is…everything ok?" Joshua asked looking around.

"Sister Kate…we have to do something…" Sister Naomi said holding the chair for some balance. She had gotten up way to fast for her liking.

"I'll help!" Joshua said, having absolutely no clue as to what's going on.

"Joshua…take Sister Naomi back to her room. Sister Naomi…we will do something when we have the right signs and chances…for now, you need to get some rest." Sister Kate said.

Joshua walked over and helped Sister Naomi walk back to her room. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and put her arm over and around his neck.

"Sister Naomi…what's going on? Why did you run away like that?" Joshua asked.

"I remembered something that has to do with some demons…" She said. They walked back into her room, and Joshua sat her on her bed. He pulled up the chair and sat down across from her. "Sister…cant you tell what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but even I do not know what's going on Joshua…" She sighed.

"Why are your wrists wrapped up like that?" He asked. Naomi looked down.

"um..well…" Sister Naomi was interrupted by the noise of running down the hallway. She called out. "What's going on?"

Sister Azmaria popped her head into the room. "Oh hello Joshua." She said with a smile. "Sister Naomi! A demon was sighted just out of the city! It's destroying everything!"

"Why are all the demons doing this all of a sudden?" She asked. "Sister Azmaria, wait for me! I'm coming." She said. She closed the door and ran into her bathroom getting changed. She walked back out to see Joshua looking at her with a worried expression.

"Sister…you shouldn't be going…your too weak…it could be dangerous…" Joshua said.

"Don't worry Joshua I'll be fine." She said with a smile. She walked toward the door, but Joshua walked in front of it, blocking it from her reach.

"Joshua...?" Sister Naomi said with shock and a nervous laugh.

"You shouldn't go Sister…I'm serious…" He said. "I have a bad feeling…"

"Since when did you get very protective? I'll be fine…you have been reading those documents in the restricted section…haven't you? She joked moving Joshua out of the way. She opened the door and walked out, Joshua following her. "It's ok Joshua…I'll be back…I just have to talk to Sister Kate and tell her I'm leaving…" She said. She waved goodbye and walked into Sister Kate's office.

"Absolutely not!" Sister Kate roared.

"Please!" Sister Naomi begged once more. "I'll be fine… and I will go with Sister Azmaria…" She said. "She's waiting for me outside.."

Sister Kate sighed. "Alright… just be careful." She said.

"Sister Naomi…If you see Joshua…tell him I am about ready to leave." Ewan replied. Sister Naomi nodded and walked out.

Naomi met Azmaria by the doors. "You ready?" She asked. Sister Naomi nodded. They both got into the car and drove toward the city. It didn't take long before they spotted the demon causing chaos. Azmaria pulled the car over and got out. Sister Naomi stepped out.

"Grab the weapons!" Azmaria shouted over all the yelling and screaming. Sister Naomi reached in the back to get the weapons when she noticed Joshua lying on the floor. Sister Naomi screamed in shock. "JOSHUA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

_OH NO JOSHUA? WHY ARE YOU HERE?_

_YOU TREAT ME LIKE A BABY! I WANT TO HELP!_

_Hey what's that? _

_THAT'S THE BIRD FROM MY DREAM! NEXT EPISODE **Battling The Demon** LET ME HELP! _


	8. Battling The Demon

"Let Me help!" Joshua said panicking, sitting up in the seat. "I could help you!"

"Joshua! What were you thinking? You can't be here!" Naomi yelled with even more panic. She looked back at the demon that was now out of site, behind a building. The building had soon caught on fire. The three had to yell over the loud screams and footsteps of the crowd attempting to pile out of the area.

"Joshua, at least stay in the car!" Sister Azmaria said grabbing a Gospel Gun from the front seat.

"I don't want to stay in here!" Joshua said hopping out of the car. "I'm gonna fight this demon! You treat me like such a baby!"

"Joshua you have no experience what so ever! You have no idea what your doing!" Naomi yelled. Joshua reached into the car and also grabbed a Gospel Gun.

"JOSHU…" Naomi was cut off just as a large hawk like bird flew over head, screeching a very loud noise, and could be heard over all the commotion. The three stopped arguing and looked up.

"What…the…." Naomi murmured watching the bird dumbfounded.

Joshua watched as well. The bird suddenly swooped down and around Joshua. Joshua watched frightened as it flew around him in a circle. It then returned to the sky and flew out of sight. Joshua recognized the bird. It was the bird from his dream a few nights ago. Joshua's eyes widened in fear; remembering what the bird had told him. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Sister Naomi, that was Aion's bird!" Azmaria screamed to her.

"We have to get back in the car!" Joshua panicked. He grabbed Sister Naomi by the wrist, pulling her back. Naomi screamed in pain and pulled back, rubbing her writs.

"Joshua, you go in the car! Me and Azmaria will take care of this!" Naomi yelled.

"Do what she says Joshua! This is important and the longer we stay here and argue the more damage there will be!" Azmaria added.

Joshua stood there for a few seconds, and then nodded his head. He climbed back in the car and watched as the two girls made their way through the crowd.

"Are you ready?" Azmaria asked looking over to Naomi. Naomi winced from the pain in her wrist. "You bet!" She replied.

By the time they had finally reached the demon, it was halfway through town, now in clear view, ripping apart a beautiful park.

"You know…it looks a lot bigger close up." Sister Naomi said loading her gun.

She was right. The demon was huge. It had to be at least three stories tall, looking almost like a strange version of Godzilla. The only relief to them was that the horn on its head had to be the size of a bus if it were to stand strait up.

"Do you think these could shoot that thing off?" Naomi asked Azmaria.

"I doubt it…" Azmaria said.

"Well…wait a second...the elder did give me this." Naomi said pulling out the spirit energy trapper.

"What does it…" Azmaria was cut off when the demon had finally noticed them and sent a blast of energy in their direction. Both girls yelled in fright and dove out of the way. There was a great bi crater where they used to be standing. "That was close!" Naomi said. Azmaria started to fire her gun at the demon, getting it aggravated. Every time she tried to hit the horn, the demon would block it with its tail.

"Azmaria, keep it busy, I have to put this on him!" Naomi said.

Azmaria kept shooting. "Are you crazy?" She asked. "How are you going to get near that thing?"

"Hopefully he will be too distracted by your gun…" Naomi replied.

"Alright, good luck and be careful!" Azmaria replied. She began to shoot at the demons eyes.

Naomi ran to the demon as fast as she could. As she got to the base of the demon, she tried desperately not to get stepped on. The demon was flailing, trying to block all the bullets.

The demon roared and threw another energy blast in Azmaria's direction. Azmaria dove out of the way, but in the process, lost her gun.

"OH NO! NAOMI! RUN!" Azmaria yelled searching for her gun.

Naomi could hardly hear Azmaria's yells of warning and caution. She did notice that the gunfire had stopped. Naomi looked up to see the demon looking down at her.

"uh…oh…" Naomi said to herself. Before she could pull her gun out to shoot at the demon, he whipped his tail around and hit her hard right across the stomach, forcing her to fly backwards through the air a few feet, and land on her back knocked out.

"Naomi!" Azmaria yelled. She got up from her spot, and began to run over to her unconscious friend. Before she could reach her, the demon had made its way over to Azmaria and stood right in front of her, blocking her from getting to her friend. It roared, knocking Azmaria to the ground again. It picked Azmaria up with one of its hands, each finger equipped with incredibly sharp claws. It seemed to be examining her.

Azmaria looked around for anything to help in her situation. Azmaria noticed Naomi still laying on the ground. The only way to be saved would be for her to wake up. Azmaria started to kick off her shoe. Maybe is she could get it to land on Naomi she would wake up.

Azmaria's right shoe fell from her foot, and landed about two feet away from Naomi. The demon began to growl at Azmaria. Azmaria swallowed hard, and could feel the demons grip tighten around her body.

Just as Azmaria began to loosen her last shoe, gunfire was heard, and the demon roared in aggravation, as its head jerked back in a forceful motion, and he dropped Azmaria.

Azmaria screamed falling through mid air, expecting to land on the hard ground and break all her bones. She embraced herself for this moment, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find herself in Joshua's arms.

"Are you ok Sister Azmaria?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine." She replied in a little bit of shock. Joshua put her down. "OH NO! IT'S REALLY MAD NOW!" Azmaria said with a panicked voice.

The demon stared at the two of them watching it with fright. The demon rubbed his horn and roared. Joshua began to shoot the horn again, but each bullet was blocked with its tail. The demon lunged for the both of them, scooping them up with its clawed hands. It began to tighten the grip on both of them

"Apostles." It breathed squeezing them tighter. Azmaria and Joshua began to scream with pain. Just as it felt like the grip could not get any tighter, it loosened a bit. It slowly began to loosen even more.

Joshua and Azmaria yelled with panic as the demon fell to its knees and dropped Azmaria and Joshua. The two landed on the ground, stumbling backwards and falling over. Joshua looked up to see the demon about to fall over completely on top of tem both. Joshua stood up quickly and helped Azmaria up, rushing them both out of the way as the demon crashed on the ground. The two watched dumbfounded as the demon just laid there for a few moments, and then all of a sudden turned to ash.

"Are you ok sister?" Joshua asked a little confused and worried.

"I'm jake…" Azmaria replied looking around. She found Sister Naomi standing up, holding her stomach with her left hand, and the spirit energy trapper in the right. She smiled.

"Hey you're alright!" Azmaria said limping over with a smile. She threw her arms around Naomi.

"Of course I'm alright." She said with a smile.

"And than you for saving me Joshua…where did you learn to aim like that?" Sister Azmaria asked.

"When I visit the order I sneak off and hang around the shooting range…OH!...your not going to tell anyone…are you sister?" Joshua asked. They all laughed.

"Well I guess we all make a pretty good team then. I guess we were all wrong about you Joshua…I'm sorry." Sister Naomi said.

"It's nothing…but are you ok? Your stomach…it's bleeding pretty badly.

"OH! SISTER NAOMI JOSHUA IS RIGHT! WE NEED TO GET YOU BACK RIGHT AWAY!" Sister Azmaria replied. She quickly sprinkled Holy Water around the area, and but up a few barriers. "Lets leave now, the order will send in a clean up crew later…we need to get you back." Azmaria said.

Joshua helped Naomi into the back seat. "You should lie down back here Sister. I'll help you wrap that up." Joshua said as he also hopped in the back. Naomi rested her head on his lap. Azmaria finished loading the car back up, and hopped in the drivers seat, driving away.

"There, you'll be ok until we get back." Joshua said finishing the bandages. He placed his hand one her stomach. "Does it feel better now?" He asked.

Naomi looked up to Joshua. "Yes…actually…a lot better." She replied. Joshua smiled, and turned his head to look out the window. Naomi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The demonic bird flew, screeching into the night. He fluttered his wings, landing on his master's shoulder. "Foolish demon, I told him not to interfere with my plans did I not? Now look what happened. You got yourself killed. You should always listen to what I have to say. My plans are flawless now. You must way until I have the other in my possession first." The devil's laughter echoed through the dark night.

"You are just about ready…and soon you will be mine…Remington."

* * *

Naomi awoke, still lying down in the car. It was now night and Azmaria was still driving. They had to be very close to the order by now. Naomi looked up to see Joshua had fallen asleep against the window. She smiled to herself and laughed quietly, causing Joshua's hand to twitch, and slide off her stomach. Sister Naomi slowly sat up preventing Joshua from waking up. She unwrapped the bandages on her stomach, and looked through the bloody holes torn in her outfit. Her stomach had healed completely. He eyes widened and she patted her stomach. It was all gone. She looked at Joshua who had remained sleeping against the window. Her eyes widened.

_Hello, Sister Kate here. With the sighting of Aion's bird, we must take extra caution. We do not know where he could be lurking. And now Joshua must tell us something he has been hiding! Something tells me I am going to need more sleep. Join the others and me in the next episode: **A little Past for a Little Dream! **_


	9. A Little Past For A Little Dream

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Sister Kate bellowed at the three. "Joshua… I am very disappointed in you. How could you ever do such a thing as to put yourself in danger?" Joshua's head was bowed to the floor, his eyes trying to suppress the tears that were forming.

"Not to mention Sister Azmaria and Sister Naomi's life as well… they cannot afford to watch someone while handling a situation such as that." Ewan said, his arms crossed looking down at the floor.

Joshua's head snapped up, his face still a little red from embarrassment and shame. "I don't need anyone to look after me! I'm not a child any more! I understand I make act like it some times, but I look in the mirror and I see someone older! I'm never going to be grown up if you never give me a chance!" Tears began to slide down his cheeks from the anger and frustration. "I saved them both…I…I…." Joshua was interrupted when a strange feeling of air perhaps getting caught in his throat, or like a burning sensation in his chest, as if running a mile in the cold. Joshua began to cough and gasp for air. The more he tried to inhale, the worse it became.

Naomi rushed over to Joshua, just as he sank to the floor on his knees. Ewan grabbed a glass of water off Sister Kate's desk and gave it to Joshua, telling him to drink it. After a few frightening moments, Naomi helped Joshua up, his breathing becoming a little steadier.

"Naomi, take Joshua to the hospital wing and have him lie down a bit….and have that wound taken care of…" Sister Kate said looking at the bloody bandages.

"Huh…? Oh….um…right…" Naomi responded.

"But…" Joshua choked out

"No buts, Joshua." Ewan replied. "Azmaria will tell us the story…you rest."

As the two arrived at the hospital wing, Naomi signed them both in, and helped Joshua over to a bed. As he layed down, she sat at the edge, rubbing her stomach, thinking about how Joshua definitely healed her.

"Joshua… can I ask you something?" Naomi started, turning toward him. Joshua looked up at her.

"Sure sister."

"You seemed to know exactly how to react to that bird that flew around you…you even told us to get back in the car… you know that bird…"

"I dunno Sister…that doesn't really seem like a question to me…" Joshua said with sarcasm, rubbing his head. He was trying to avoid the subject.

"Joshua you know what I mean." She replied. Joshua sat up.

"Alright…I know the bird… it was well… i9 didn't think it would be that important so I never told anyone. I saw it in a dream… when I had that fever remember?"

"Oh…right….what was the dream about?" Naomi asked.

"Well…I cant really remember everything….but it talked about …killing two apostles…and I think I was one of them…and something about…another…The bird…It called me…Lord Joshua… Sister Naomi…I knew this bird from my past didn't I?"

"Yes…" Sister Naomi answered. Joshua looked at in her in shock, not believing that she had just told him something about his past. "I think…Sister Kate and Remington should be in here for this…" Sister Naomi stated. She stood up and walked over to a telephone, and paged for them to come down to the hospital wing. When Sister Kate, Ewan Remington, and Sister Azmaria arrived, Joshua had repeated the same story he had told Sister Naomi.

"Who is the other Aion could have been talking about?" Sister Kate pondered.

"Right now it is not clear sister…but it is in fact clear that Sister Azmaria and Joshua are in great danger… and if they are in danger along with one other, the whole world is in danger." Remington stated.

"So me and Azmaria are both apostles…" Joshua repeated. Ewan looked at Joshua. Everyone in the room could tell that Ewan didn't like the fact that Joshua knew as much as that.

All this…it must explain why I got my power back…I was able to restore life to everyone after that demon had destroyed that part of town…" Azmaria stated. "There must be something going on with the astral line…"

"Sister Kate…" Naomi started. "…I have no wound on my stomach…I mean I did…but….I was laying down in the car…Joshua had placed his hand over my stomach…by the time we had arrived back…it was…" Naomi unwrapped the bandages to reveal pink flesh. "…Gone…"

"That is why Joshua is sick." Sister Kate said aloud."

"That's enough Sister Kate." Ewan said.

"What's enough?" Joshua asked.

"Joshua…get some rest…Sister Azmaria…fill out the paper work on this case, and Sister Naomi, get me the latest report on the astral line behavior." Sister Kate ordered. Sister Naomi watched as the three had left the room alone once again to Joshua and herself.

"…I wish I was dead…"

"Joshua Christopher!" Naomi screech in shock. She truly was appalled. "How could you ever wish such a thing?"

"What's the use living if you don't even know why your living or who you are?"

Naomi sighed. "Joshua…..ever since you were little you were always very sick…it was because God chose you to be an apostle…you are one of 7. You power is to heal people…your body couldn't handle it so you were constantly sick. After you had lost your power, you became well again. Now you're starting to gain your power back for some strange reason…and with that you are becoming sick all over again."

Joshua blinked a couple of times trying to take all that in. "I have a power?" He repeated in a question. Naomi nodded…Am I going to get even more sick?" He asked. Naomi nodded. "I am afraid so…you will have your good days…but mostly…really bad…"

Joshua looked down. Naomi could register the fear on his face. "Now do you see why no one will tell you anything….its because you wont be able to handle any of it."

"Who said I wont be able to handle any of it?" Joshua asked.

"Joshua…I wasn't supposed to tell you any of that…don't say anything ok…?" Naomi asked. Joshua nodded, thanking her for giving him that much.

"Sister Naomi…I have been meaning to ask you a question…" Joshua said adjusting himself on the bed a little more.

"Sure Joshua." Naomi said.

"You have stigmata…don't you?"

Naomi's heart dropped into her stomach. She was truly speechless.

"I see you always rubbing your wrists and adjusting the bandages so no one can see them under your gloves…"

"How do you…know about that?"

"You can be surprised of what I know…all I do is go to the restricted section of the library…so if I don't tell people you told me about my power….you don't tell anyone I sneak into the restricted section and read." Joshua said with a smile.

"Joshua Christopher you sly devil… are you blackmailing me?" Naomi asked. Joshua shrugged. "You know we all know you sneak down there, you are caught there all the time." Naomi added.

"Half the time." Joshua corrected. Naomi smiled. "So… have you ever tried to cure it?" Joshua asked looking at her wrists.

"No…I don't think anything can cure it."

"Maybe I can…" Joshua said. "I mean….i have no idea how to use this power but you said I healed you in the car right? Maybe I can do it now…" Joshua said.

Naomi removed the bandages slowly to reveal the wounds on her wrists. They weren't bleeding, but the wounds were opened, and shimmering a wet look in the glare of the light in the room.

Joshua gently placed his hand on her wrists and concentrated. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. Just when Joshua was about to give up, something happened. Naomi gasped and pulled her arms toward her.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked. "Did I do it?"

Naomi held her arms out in front of her, her stigmata that was calm was now bleeding heavily. Joshua gasped and jumped out of bed, scurrying around for more bandages. After obtaining quite a bit, he ran back over and helped wrap them. "Oh Jeeze! I'm so sorry Sister Naomi! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was only trying to help!" Joshua shrieked in panic. Naomi shook her head.

"It was the thought that counts Joshua…besides I didn't really expect this to work…stigmata isn't something that goes away…." Joshua sighed. "You know…there was another person here with stigmata…shortly before I arrived…"

"Really?" Joshua asked. "Did you know her?"

"Unfortunately no, she died before I arrived here."

"That's so sad…"

"Yeah…she left behind a lot of friends, and a brother she loved dearly."

Joshua walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Sister Naomi, maybe I can take care of you now."

_Hey everybody, it's Joshua. Sorry, but I'm not feeling to well…luckily Sister Kate and Ewan decided it was best if I stay here now that this guy wants to kill me and Azmaria… I will admit I am scared. But I won't let them know. I want to fight. Now's my chance to show them. Join us next time!_ **Chores Can Be A Good Thing**


	10. Chores Can Be A Good Thing

Both Naomi and Joshua walked into the dully-lit office. The sun had set, and the room was lit with a lamp and a few candles. Naomi looked around and saw the usual sight of Sister Kate sitting behind her desk, and the unusual but familiar sight of Ewan Remington standing in front of the window, looking out across the grounds.

"…you asked for me Sister?" Joshua spoke up.

Sister Kate looked behind her to Ewan, who kept his gaze staring out the window. Naomi knew they must have just finished a fight.

"Joshua…Ewan and I…well…..we feel its best if you live here for a little while." Sister Kate stated in a quite voice.

"Is…is that true Ewan? You're going to let me stay here?" Joshua asked leaning over a little bit to try and catch a glimpse of his face. Ewan dropped his gaze to the floor, then turned around and looked up at Joshua.

"I am afraid I have no other choice. I do feel like it would be the best thing for you now."

"Oh wow really!?" Joshua exclaimed excitedly.

"Joshua, you must know you are not here to have fun or go on an adventure…you are he because you are being hunted, as well as Azmaria. This is serious." Remington added. Joshua looked down at the floor.

"Your right Ewan, I'm sorry…" Joshua said a little embarrassed.

"Now Joshua, when you are here, you are going to be given chores and some work to do, but I doubt any of that would bother you, you are a very helpful person. At the same time, you are going to take it easy…you are getting sick again, and the stunt you pulled won't happen again, and will not be tolerated. Sister Naomi?" Sister Kate asked.

"Yes Sister Kate?" Naomi asked straitening up. "I'm putting you in charge of Joshua until he gets the hang of things." Sister Kate directed. "Okay." Sister Naomi said.

"You both may leave…Sister Naomi, if you wouldn't mind helping Joshua set up in one of the extra rooms in the boy's dormitory?" Sister Kate asked.

"Yes ma'am" Naomi said. "C'mon Joshua."

"Um…thank you…" Joshua said, and followed Naomi out the door.

"You're doing the right thing Remington…" Sister Kate exclaimed looking back at Remington, who was staring out the window again. "I suppose your right…" He replied, "I guess there is no going back now…"

"Why are you so protective of Joshua?" Sister Kate asked standing up out of her chair. Remington turned around to face her. "Joshua is so naïve…with Aion hunting him, this could be disastrous…the fact that he's stay at the order isn't the greatest thing either but considering it is the safest place…"

"Why is Joshua staying at the order such a bad thing?" Sister Kate asked.

"If he finds everything out, his body wont be able to handle it. He will die!"

"What makes you think that Remington?"

Ewan sighed. "Something is going to happen…I have had this feeling since everything calmed down two years ago…I'm not sure what it is, but now it has become quite clear that Joshua and Azmaria are apart of it. I'm just trying to keep Joshua safe, for his sake, and for the rest of the world's. You should do the same with Azmaria." Remington exclaimed.

"Remington…the other person that was mentioned…do you think its…"

"How could it not be…Naomi has stigmata…its only common sense…Aion must need her for something…although I am not sure what it is.

"Even though it may seem obvious…I can't help but to think perhaps it is someone else…"

"It is not completely impossible for this person to be someone other than Naomi…we must find this out…for now, I suggest Naomi stays here as well..." Remington exclaimed. He walked over and grabbed his jacket off the chair, said goodnight to Sister Kate, and left.

"Oh Joshua, no matter what they say, you are going to have so much fun here." Naomi said really excited. They walked along the courtyard, fireflies blinking on and off every so often to light their way along with a few lights on some of the buildings. Sister Naomi reached the boys dorm and opened the door, letting Joshua walk inside first. She soon followed after.

Joshua looked around. "wooooow…" Joshua said, his eye lighting up. Naomi laughed."Joshua…you have been here like a thousand times…"

"I know, but it seems so much cooler now that I'm living here!"

"Joshua, you're living here?" Came another voice. Joshua turned around.

"Oh! Hello Daniel…yeah, Sister Kate thought it would be best because of what's going on…" Joshua said. "Daniel…since girls aren't allow upstairs, would you mind setting Joshua up in the extra room?" Naomi asked.

"No problem, but why doesn't he room with me? I have the whole room to myself with the extra bed." Dan said.

"Hey wow really?" Joshua asked. "Sure why not?" Dan suggested.

"Alright, well I'll let you guys get to it then…I have to get back any ways, I'm beat." Naomi replied. She left the building and walked back across the grounds.

"Okay Joshua…you basically know your way around right? Down here is the common lounge, and upstairs are all the rooms?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well lets go...you got any of your stuff?" Daniel asked.

"Actually I don't…I assume Ewan is going to bring it over tomorrow or something." Joshua replied scratching his head.

"Well alright then…I guess all we have to worry about right now is your bed…c'mon."

Joshua awoke to the sun pouring into the room. He blinked a few times and then sat up looking at the unfamiliar surroundings, then remembered where he was. He smiled slightly, and just as he did, Daniel walked into the room. "You're still sleeping?"

Joshua yawned.

Daniel laughed. "Naomi wanted me to get you …I guess she already has chores for you…she's a busy one she is…don't you think?"

"I don't mind." Joshua said sliding out of bed. Joshua slid into the clothes he had worn yesterday, and clumsily walked down the stairs into the common lounge.

"Joshua, is it true your staying here now?" Came another boy's voice. Joshua stopped to look to see who had asked. It seemed that the whole lounge had stopped what they were doing, and were now listening very carefully. Young men from the age of 16 to 20 all stood their waiting for an answer.

"Um…yeah." Joshua exclaimed with a smile. Everyone seemed to be happy, and most went back to what they were doing, accept for quite a few who came up to him and welcomed him.

After what seemed like a friendly ambush, Joshua finally made it outside to find sister Naomi on the grounds gardening. "Naomi!" Joshua called out. He ran over to her.

"Joshua, there you are…you wanna help me?"

"Sure what are you doing?" Joshua asked.

"Well…i'm taking care of the flowers….you wanna help me?"

"Sure…what should I do?" Joshua asked.

"Well…hmm….you can take care of the flowers near the graves over there…" Naomi said pointing. "Okay." Joshua said.

Joshua ran to the gardening shed and grabbed some gloves and a small shovel, along with a pail of water. He reached the cemetery and began to weed around the flowers on the graves.

It was now about 3:00, and Joshua was just about done. The sun was overhead and incredibly hot. "One…more…left.." Joshua said wiping sweat off his brow. Joshua began to pull the weeds out of the flowers, and carefully churned the soil. He watered the flowers, and threw the gardening tools aside, lying down on his back. He closed his eyes feeling incredibly sleepy.

"_Joshua?"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_It's me silly."_

"_You…the girl from my story?"_

"_Hm hm…don't wear yourself out, your going to get your self sick all over again…"_

"_I'm fine really…I just can't believe you're here…your actually real…"_

"Joshua?"

Joshua opened his eyes. Azmaria was standing over him, with a slightly worried look on her face. "Joshua you scared me…" She said a little bit relieved. "It's dinner time silly." She said.

Joshua rolled over and got to his knees, facing the gravestone he had fallen asleep under. The name on the gravestone caught his attention. "Azmaria….this grave stone…Rosette Christopher and Chrono….is Rosette Christopher related to me?" Joshua asked.

"Oh…um……maybe…" Azmaria answered nervously. Joshua noticed the date of birth and death. "I see…." Joshua said. He stood up and followed Azmaria back, and into the dining hall.

"Hey Joshua!" Sister Mary called out to him, as he walked by with his dinner plate. "Oh hello!" He called back. He made his way over to the table and sat down across from her. Azmaria did the same.

"How is your first day here?" Sister Mary asked happily.

"Good thanks." Joshua said smiling. "But wait a minute…where's Sister Naomi?" Joshua asked.

"Oh…she got sick again…she's in her room resting." Mary stated with a frown.

"Well then, maybe I should bring some food up to her then." Joshua said getting up.

"Oh wait a minute Joshua….I don't know if your allowed inn the girls dorm any more…I mean before it was okay but now…" Azmaria started.

"No sweat, I'm just going to give her some dinner is all…I'm technically still a guest here anyway…I'm not in training." Joshua said taking his untouched plate of food off the table. "I'll be back." Joshua said.

Joshua made his way up into the girl's dorm without a problem. He gently knocked on Naomi's door, but there was no answer. Joshua slowly opened the door and walked in, finding an empty room. "…Naomi…?" Joshua asked. He set the dinner plate down on the bedside table, and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Where could she have gone…"

Joshua walked along the hall, about to make his way back when he noticed a light shining underneath Azmaria's door. "Did she leave her light on?" Joshua wondered. He opened the door to flick the switch, and found Naomi sitting on Her bed. "N…Naomi?" Joshua asked a little confused.

"Joshua…what are you doing here?" She asked. "I was coming to see if you wanted any food…how come you're in here?" Joshua asked.

"I was waiting for Azmaria to come back…I wanted to talk to her about something…"

"Sister…you should be resting…how are your wrists?" Joshua asked.

"They hurt a little but nothing I cant deal with." Naomi said.

"Oh …..Hey!" Joshua said looking at Azmaria's picture once more on her bedside table. "That girl…she was in my dream…in my story! I knew she looked familiar!"

"This girl?" Naomi asked pointing to Rosette. "Oh…Joshua…." Sister Naomi said out loud.

"What is it?" Joshua asked.

"N…nothing…" Naomi replied.

"Naomi…maybe you should go lie back down…you don't look to good all of a sudden…" Joshua replied.

"I don't feel good all of a sudden…" Naomi admitted.

"C'mon…I'll help you back…" Joshua said. Naomi slid off the bed, and placed her arm around Joshua's neck, Joshua helping her walk back.

As Naomi slid back into her bed, Joshua turned her lamp off. He sat at the edge of her bed, looking down at her, watching her glow with a red tone the setting sun shining through the window. "You feel better now?" Joshua asked.

Naomi looked up at Joshua and smiled. "I think so…you should probably go before someone catches you here…." Naomi said.

"I guess your right…feel better okay?" Joshua said standing up and walking over to the door.

By the time Joshua got back to the dinging hall almost everyone was gone. Joshua sat down at the table, and before he could finish eating his cold meal, Remington sat down across from him.

"Ewan…Joshua started."

"All of your things are moved into your room now…"

"Thank you very much…"

"Joshua, I'm sorry that I seem to be close minded about letting you join the order, and filling you in about your past…it would be a lot easier if I just did that actually…"

Joshua sat there and listened.

"There are certain things that can actually harm you…put you into great danger, and actually kill you as well as many others if you are informed about your past…And you joining the order will only encourage that."

"Ewan…I understand where you are coming from, now try to understand where I am coming from. I know there are bad things I don't know…but I know that I can fix these things. All I need is your trust…"

Ewan sat a little straighter in his chair, being caught off guard with Joshua's comment. For the first time in quite a while, he sounded his age.

"I…" Ewan tried to talk, but he couldn't find any of the right words to say.

"Ewan…I knew Aion didn't I?" Joshua asked. Ewan hesitated, the nodded. "You used to be acquaintances…he needed to use you to work out his evil plan, so he brainwashed you into thinking you were his partner. In the end…he would have killed you if he had the chance…his brainwashing...Is what did this to you…" Ewan explained. "Now…if you will excuse me…I have to go…I'll be back later n this week." Ewan said getting up and leaving.

Joshua just sat there, not knowing what to think.

* * *

Ewan stepped into his house and closed the door, collapsing on the couch with his hands covering his face. "Why…"

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself." Came a bone chilling voice. Ewan shot out of his seat faster than he can remember, instant cold sweat beading at his brow.

"Aion…" There he was, just standing in the doorway like he had just decided to stop over and ask if he could barrow something.

"Why…Why are you here…..WHY HAVE YOU DECIDED TO SHOW YOURSELF NOW!?" Ewan demanded.

"I thought it was quite obvious…I cannot follow through with my plan without someone to help me and seeing how you all managed to eliminate my party last time I have decided it would be you to take their place."

"What makes you think I would ever consider helping you?" Ewan spat out.

"You already have." Aion replied. Ewan just stood there.

"We aren't all that different, you and I. Come to think of it…we are almost exactly the same. Unloved and shunned by God, and with that we have decided to chose a different path, a path without God."

"I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!" Ewan yelled.

"You say that, but your just not finished doing so…your doubt in God is taking a toll on you…you can feel it…and I can see it…soon you possess everything us demons have…and then you will have to face your dear order." Aion began to laugh.

"That will never happen!" Ewan shouted. He ran at Aion presenting him with a punch. Ewan looked up to see that his punch missed and Aion was completely gone.

"Is that all your left with? My, my you are already drained of our angelic power."

Ewan turned around to find Aion standing behind him. A loud noise was heard, and Ewan hit the floor grabbing his chest in complete agony, before he even knew what happened. Aion stood over him holding the smoking gun in his hand. "Well now…I didn't even have to use my power…I just used common sense…saves so much energy…" Aion laughed.

Ewan tried to keep his eyes opened, but the pain was so intense, and he began to feel incredibly sleepy. As he looked up the sky, the only thing he saw was a demon's glowing red eyes…and then darkness.

* * *

_Hey everyone it's Joshua…I'm not exactly sure what was going on when Ewan decided to talk to me, he was acting kind of strange… I feel as if he needs someone to talk to more than I do…Next Episode, __**Finding something out!**_


	11. Finding Something Out

Joshua awoke to a strange feeling in his gut. He remembered his talk with Ewan last night, and felt that he should try to talk to him some more, or offer any comfort. It seemed to him, that Ewan was always worried about him, and Joshua never really seemed to worry too much about Ewan. Yesterday made it clear to Joshua, that Ewan was suffering perhaps far worse than he was. He seemed like he needed to talk to someone, but couldn't. Perhaps Joshua could help him, as a little favor to repay everything Ewan had done for him.

Joshua jumped out of bed and got dressed, walking down to the dinning hall for breakfast. His usual gang of friends called out to him, and he sat down with Dan, Frank, Naomi, and Marry.

"So Dan, I heard that your going to move up a level in your training, is that true?" Naomi asked very interested.

"Really? Where did you here that?" Dan asked.

"Its all over the order" Marry exclaimed.

"Wow I guess it's hard to keep secrets around here huh?" Dan asked.

"Why keep that a secret, you should be proud. We're all really happy for you." Naomi said with a smile.

"Thanks." Dan said with a smile.

"Joshua, I'm going t go to the library to look up some books on a certain kind of demon…would you like to come with me? You probably know the library better than anyone here." Sister Marry said with a giggle as she blushed.

"That's really nice of you to invite me, but I'm actually thinking about going over to see Ewan…I need to talk to him about something…" Joshua said.

"Oh…okay…well maybe next time then." Mary said with a smile.

* * *

Joshua stepped outside and looked around. It was a beautiful day, and it seemed as if everything was right in the world. He began to walk in the direction of Ewan's house when he heard sister Naomi call out to him. He turned around and saw her catching up to him.

"Do you think…its okay?" Sister Naomi asked out of breath.

"What do you mean? Of course its okay…it's just down the street…I'm just going to talk to him…ill be back soon. Joshua replied.

"Well…okay…" Naomi agreed. "But be back soon. I don't want to have to worry about you all day."

"You don't have to worry about me period!" Joshua called out running away and waving goodbye with a smile.

Joshua approached the house, and walked inside. "Ewan? I need to talk to you for a second...where are you? Ewan?"

Joshua walked around the house and couldn't find him anywhere. "Did he run an errand? I guess I could wait…" Joshua said sitting down on the couch in the living room. As Joshua sat there and looked around he noticed an envelop on the coffee table across from him. Joshua leaned over and grabbed it noticing it was addressed to him.

Joshua stood up and walked into the kitchen opening a drawer and pulling out the letter opener. There was a single folded peace of paper inside in which Joshua delicately slid out. Putting the empty envelope and letter opener down on the counter, Joshua opened the letter.

Just as soon as the paper was opened, a strange red cloud like substance shot out, and flew around the room at lightening speed, taking on the form of a bird, Aion's bird.

It happened so quickly Joshua was only able to take a half a step back in shock and fear when the bird pierced him right through the chest and disappeared. Joshua screamed and fell backwards onto the kitchen tile floor, where he laid there unconscious, the empty message still in hand.

* * *

"Why...is it so dark? So cold…so…alone…

What's this feeling…I'm not alone…someone's here… "

Ewan awoke, unable to open his eyes right away. His chest was killing him and he moaned in agony. He could feel someone's warm and gentle touch on his torso, which seemed to calm him down a bit, until he had remembered what had happened.

Ewan forcefully opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"You wont accomplish anything that way, I suggest you lay back down."

Ewan, now dizzy with pain, realized he was in what looked like a hospital room with a woman, dressed not like a nurse, but a maid. With absolutely no protest, Ewan lay back down, and watched as the maid tied the bandage around his chest.

"Where…."

"Your at Lord Aion's House…you re very fortunate he spared you like he did…"

Ewan just lay there.

"My name is Acima I take care of all Lord Aion's guests, as well as his house when he is away." The maid exclaimed as she headed over to a computer monitor and started typing.

Just as she did, Aion walked into the room. Acima bowed to Aion, and then left the room.

"She a lot more useful than the other one. Acima is a lot more responsible and actually has common sense."

"What do you…want with me?" Ewan asked trying to sit up.

"I already told you, I need you assistance I cannot do this on my own."

"Forget it, you can kill me."

"Being the hero in this situation wont get you anywhere, and there is no use in killing you, really." Aion said walking around the bed to look at him. "If you consider cooperating with me, your life will have meaning. You can how God your anger and frustration…just like he has his way of showing his frustration and anger. God has abandon you…don't you think its time to abandon him? Your half way there, I'm just speeding p the process. You will thank me later. Acima will bring you food and clothing." Aion said, and then left the room.

"God…what am I doing here?"

* * *

Joshua lay on the kitchen floor twitching and screaming as if he were having a horrible seizure or bad nightmare. His pulse was rushing, his temperature was rising, and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. As all of this was going on, Joshua suffered from severe flash backs of his whole life.

Just as soon as it got to unbearable, everything stopped, and Joshua's pulse went back to a calm relaxing rate, as if he had been in a peaceful sleep. Joshua slowly opened his eyes and sat up looking around, slightly disorientated.

Upon remembering his flashbacks, the 12-year-old inside an 18year old's body began to mature, and realize and remember what had been going on for 6 years.

Joshua wanted to believe it really was just a nightmare, making a deal with Aion, letting him brainwash, and doing things that eventually lead up to Chrono and Rosette's death.

As he began to breakdown, Joshua leaned his back against the counter, sitting in the corner, with his hands pressed against his head screaming in shear torment. So much anger, so much sadness so much hate and regret all taking a blow at Joshua at once was enough to drive him to insanity. Ewan was right.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Joshua leaned over, throwing up on the kitchen tile. Feeling drained, He then lay helpless on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, sobbing. Knowing Sister Naomi would no doubt come looking for him soon, Joshua tried to stand up. He leaned on the counter for support and took a few steps, feeling week and dizzy. Joshua made his way over to the door, and slowy stepped outside. Walking back would probably take him a while.

* * *

"Sister Naomi, where is Joshua?" Sister Kate asked as she passed her office.

"Um…he went to talk to Remington Sister…he should be back real soon." Naomi replied.

"Remington isn't home…he hasn't been answering the phone." Sister Kate said stopping her pacing and turning to Naomi.

"Maybe he just isn't picking up the phone…I'll go and see if Joshua is ready to come back." Naomi replied.

'Please do, I have a few things I would like to discuss with him." Sister Kate replied

Sister Naomi walked out to the road, and to her surprise, Joshua was a couple of feet away.

"There you are Joshua! Sister Kate wants …to…Joshua?" Sister Naomi asked concerned. He looked so pale, so out of it, and she noticed the tearstains on his face. As much as she wanted to throw herself at him and ask what happened, she was a little more cautious. He was different. The air about him had changed. He wasn't the same person.

Naomi managed to say before Joshua walked right passed her. Naomi watched him walk inside the boys' dorm hall.

Naomi soon followed Joshua, and walked inside.

"Fred…have you seen Joshua?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah he went to his room…he looked horrible." Fred said hanging a flier up on the bulletin board.

"Alright then, I'm going up." Naomi said.

"You can't do that." Fred said looking at her.

"I realize that Fred, but I'm supposed to take care of him, I have to see what's wrong…Ill be back soon."

Naomi made her way up the stairs and arrived at Joshua's room. The door was slightly opened, and Naomi knocked. "Joshua, I'm coming in." She said.

Naomi entered the room to find Joshua sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

There was an awkward silence, and then Naomi spoke.

"Joshua…you're scaring me...whats wrong?" She asked cautiously. Joshua didn't reply. Naomi walked in and sat next to Joshua. He seemed to just realize Naomi was there, straitening up a bit, and looking at her.

"Joshua…" Naomi asked quietly, putting her hand on his back. "Look at me…what happened?"

Joshua put his head in his hands again, silent tears running down his face. He had no energy to cry.

"I remember…everything…" Joshua said, still keeping his position. "I…killed so many…people…. Even my own…sister…Chrono…."

Naomi's heart sank into her stomach. "Joshua…" Naomi started. She didn't know what to say.

Joshua slowly raised his head, and looked Naomi strait in the eye. Naomi's breath got caught in her throat. The look he gave her seemed to pierce right through her. It made her so sad, and so horrified. Joshua truly was different.

"I…I…" Joshua began, but was cut off with his lack of energy. Joshua's eyes rolled to the back of his head once more, and he fell of the bed onto the floor.

"Joshua!" Naomi cried. She threw herself onto the floor and tried to sit him up, leaning his back against her lap. "Joshua? Naomi asked. She felt his forehead. Joshua was burning up.

Naomi carefully slid out from under him and slid is pillow under his head. She ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"Fred! Joshua is really sick! Get the doctor, I need to talk to Sister Kate its an emergency!" Naomi managed to say while running out the door.

"Sister Kate!" Naomi screamed practically breaking down the door while running in to the office.

"What on earth!?" Sister Kate bellowed.

"Sister Kate! We have a huge problem!"

_It is true that God tests us all…but how do we know when he is testing us, and when he has truly abandon us like the Devil. God, why am I here? Next episode, __**Why?**_


End file.
